


Kraken

by SilentKL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Andreas Wisniewski as Necros, Car Chases, Character Death, Crossover, Danganronpa stuff, Desmond Llewelyn as Q, Drama, Dystopia, Enemies, Ensemble Cast, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Genocide, Giancarlo Giannini as Rene Mathis, Gun Violence, Guns, Heroic Enoshima Junko, James Bond Danganronpa Crossover, James Bond killing terrorists, James Bond stuff, Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter, Joe Don Baker as Jack Wade, Main story set in 2015, Murder, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, OOC characters, Original Characters in the story, Redemption, Revenge, Richard Kiel as Jaws, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Tetsurō Tamba as Tiger Tanaka, Timothy Dalton as James Bond, Violence, Vladek Sheybal as Tov Kronsteen, War, War between Future Foundation and SPECTRE, World Domination, World War III, gun battles, school bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKL/pseuds/SilentKL
Summary: Anyone who learns about SPECTRE becomes terrified. They should be, because SPECTRE will make sure everyone is scared of them.The world has ended, and it was all thanks to the ruthless international terrorist organization SPECTRE (Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion). The world is now controlled by them. Now, it’s up to the resistance organization Future Foundation to put an end to the terrorist group and bring back hope to the world.(AU, OOC, Timothy Dalton as James Bond)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Female Original Character, Andoh Ruruka/Kuzuryu Natsumi, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, James Bond & Enoshima Junko, James Bond & Munakata Kyosuke, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own James Bond or Danganronpa. OCs in this story belong to me.

**2015**  
**Towa City, Japan**

It was nighttime in Towa City. Lots of soldiers who were patrolling the city streets were dressed in dark gray uniform with a black tactical armor vest, black tactical helmet with visor, black gloves, black knee pads and elbow pads, and black combat boots. They were soldiers from a terrorist organization called SPECTRE. The SPECTRE octopus insignia were on their outfits.

Most of the SPECTRE soldiers were carrying their main assault rifle the Beretta ARX160, while some of them were carrying TDI Vector submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns.

Military jeeps drove around the streets of the city, making sure no one was outside except for them. The entire island of Towa City became SPECTRE’s capital in Japan. All of the businesses that were in Towa City were now out of business and became SPECTRE’s property. Many of the residents of Towa City rebelled against SPECTRE, but they were arrested and sent to prison forever and killed if they attempt to kill them.

Inside a building, were four children named Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon, and Jataro Kemuri. They were all inside a jail cell, being held up as prisoners by SPECTRE.

How did this happen?

They had a friend, well a former friend named Monaca Towa, who betrayed them and got them arrested. Sometime after SPECTRE dominated the world, Monaca joined them and became an official member of SPECTRE. With her involvement, she became the ruler of Towa City. Her friends never understood why she did it.

Monaca’s friends in the jail cell felt so much despair, being treated like pieces of shit by SPECTRE. Kotoko felt so traumatized when she was being harassed, raped, and beaten by a SPECTRE soldier. Nagisa tried to stop but was knocked out cold by another SPECTRE soldier and got spat on by him. The other two, Masaru and Jataro were restrained by other SPECTRE soldiers and had to put up with their ruthlessness.

The kids were really scared of SPECTRE, and they knew fighting them wasn’t going to be easy. All they’re hoping for is someone rescuing them.

________________________________________

A soldier outside was smoking a cigarette. Unbeknownst to the soldier, someone was behind. It was a man, a Caucasian British man, who had short black hair, and was wearing a black tactical outfit that had a symbol on it. It was a symbol from another organization: The Future Foundation.

The British man from behind grabbed out his combat knife and slit the soldier’s throat. Blood came out of the soldier’s throat. He was gagging and fell to his knees then died.

After the soldier died, the British man sneaked his way through the streets and kept himself hidden from any nearby SPECTRE soldiers. This man had a mission. His mission is to rescue the kids and apprehend Monaca Towa.

Monaca Towa became a threat to Future Foundation and they needed the British man to apprehend her.

Why not kill her instead? Well, one she’s a child, and two SPECTRE has killed children before and Future Foundation didn’t want to do the same because they believed it would make them psychopathic as they are.

The Future Foundation wanted the British man to not kill Monaca despite having a license to kill. Where the British man came from, he had a license to kill when he was in MI6. Now working for Future Foundation, things had changed a bit. He still has a license to kill, but he can only use it for killing SPECTRE members, killing people who are a threat to Future Foundation, to the entire world, and to him, assuming they’re not children.

As the British man was sneaking his way through the Towa City streets, he noticed a truck that was owned by a company known as Towa Group. The man knew where the truck was going. He sneaks his way to the truck and got inside the container and hid behind a bunch of crates. A SPECTRE soldier walked to the truck, opened the truck’s driver door, got inside the truck, started it up, and started driving down the street.

The ride lasted for about fifteen minutes. The SPECTRE soldier reached his destination and stopped the truck. He then gets out of the truck and opened the truck’s container door. After he opened it, he noticed the British man pointing his suppressed Walther PPK at him.

“Hi.” The man said. He then pulled the trigger, shooting the soldier in the head, killing him.

“Bye.” The man said after killing the soldier.

The British man got himself out of the truck container and found himself in a new area.

Towa Hills.

Towa Hills is the former headquarters of the Towa Group, and is now owned by SPECTRE and is Monaca Towa’s main headquarters. The building was pretty big, so the British man had to find a way to get inside undetected.

________________________________________

Inside a large office of Towa Hills, Monaca Towa who was sitting in a wheelchair was having a conversation with an Italian middle-aged man who is a SPECTRE captain. He was dressed in a black tactical combat armor outfit that is made for the SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers.

“How are those four little dummies doing Captain De Luca?” Monaca asked the captain with a smile on her face.

“They’re feeling a lot of despair Number 17.” De Luca said. “Pretty soon, they’ll become your guinea pigs.”

“Perfect!” Monaca evilly smiled. “Once they become our brainwashed pawns, they’ll be worshipping me, Lord Number 1, and all of the members of SPECTRE!” She then evilly laughed. “Mwahahahahahahaha!”

Captain De Luca’s phone was vibrating. De Luca answered the phone and said, “Yes?”

_“Sir, a dead body has been found behind the Towa Group truck! Someone’s here!”_ A SPECTRE soldier responded.

“Alert the soldiers and find the intruder! Now!” De Luca ordered.

_“Yes sir!”_

De Luca hanged up and place his phone away.

“Problem?” Monaca asked De Luca.

“Someone trespassed.” De Luca answered while looking at Monaca. “Probably a Future Foundation member.”

“Find the intruder. And let Monaca take _care_ of him.” Monaca ordered the captain.

“Yes Number 17.” De Luca nodded. He then exited the office.

After the captain left, Monaca rolled her wheelchair towards a large window behind her and looked out the window with an evil smile on her face.

“Whoever you are, you’re no match for Monaca Towa also known as SPECTRE Number 17. I will _win_.” Monaca said while evilly smiling.

________________________________________

The SPECTRE soldiers had their ARX160 assault rifles out and were searching the entire area for the British man.

The soldiers were all inside a large office room, filled with a bunch of desks, windows, and dividers.

The British man was hiding behind a desk and took off his suppresser. Stealth was now over, the man knew that. It was now time to go guns n’ blazing and kill a bunch of SPECTRE soldiers.

The British man rises up and points his PPK at the soldiers and starts firing.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The soldiers all got shot to death by the British man. The man wasn’t missing a shot. He had superb aiming. The soldiers tried to fire back but failed. The man reloaded his gun and continued firing, killing the rest of the SPECTRE soldiers.

The British man then ran and kicked a nearby door open with his foot and ran down the hallway. One SPECTRE soldier with a Benelli M4 shotgun kicked a door open nearby and started firing at the man.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The SPECTRE soldier failed to kill him. The British man was able to dodge the shots by side diving and firing his weapon at the soldier.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

The SPECTRE soldier yelped as he got shot by the man’s PPK, seconds later he died. After landing on the floor, the British man quickly gets up and continues to run.

The British man was running down other halls until he found double doors door that led to Monaca’s office. The man kicked the double doors open and saw Monaca, who was still in her wheelchair. She was holding an RPG rocket launcher and pointed it at the man. She fired the RPG. The man was able to dodge the missile by quickly laying down on the floor. The missile collided into a wall and exploded.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The man looked up as he was still lying on the floor and saw Monaca pressing buttons on her wheelchair. She was activating her wheelchair’s weapons that were equipped and started firing the machine guns at the man but she kept missing as the man was dodging her bullets flawlessly.

The machine guns ran out of ammo which made Monaca scowl, feeling annoyed that she ran out of ammunition and wasn’t able to kill the British man in front of her.

“You... **YOU**!” Monaca yelled while pointing her finger at the British man. “How did you bypass Monaca’s security?!”

The British man looked at the child and said, “A security force made by a child is easy to bypass. You should’ve worked harder.”

Monaca giggled and smiled. “You stupid adult.” She said. “You can’t kill me. I’m a child after all. Did the Future Foundation really want you to kill a little girl?”

“No.” The man said. “Just to capture you.”

“Hmm, that feels out of character, considering Future Foundation kills every SPECTRE members in existence.”

“The only reason why you’re going to stay alive is because you’re a child.”

Monaca evilly grinned. “So that means I can get away with everything I did.” She got off her wheelchair and stood on her own two feet. “I am so proud of being a child still!”

“And you must be so proud of mocking the handicap.” The man remarked while he shook his head.

“I needed attention.” Monaca said. She pulled out two sharp knives and played with them. “You should’ve chosen your opponents carefully mister who-ever-you-are. Monaca being your opponent is very unforgiving.”

“You’re full of it child.” The man said. “A green pickle headed freak.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” Monaca said.

Monaca swung her knives very fast towards the British man and attempted to slice him into pieces. The man dodged her swings and struck Monaca in the face with his fist. Monaca dropped the knives after she got punched in the face. She then fell to the floor. The punch hurt her and she started to rub her left cheek.

“Well that didn’t last long.” The man pointed out.

“Shut up!” Monaca shouted. She quickly got up and continued to attack the man.

Monaca did a bunch of fast attacking movements and tried to strike the British man but she kept missing as the man successfully dodges every attack from her. The man grabbed Monaca and started to toss her around like a rag doll. Monaca’s body crashed into walls, tables, and everything that was in her office.

Monaca was now lying on the floor. She started to release tears, but she stopped. She didn’t want to show weakness. She looked up at the British man with a glare and did a battle cry as jumped in the air and did a flying kick towards the British man. The British man grabbed Monaca’s ankle and tossed her across the room, causing her to crash into a large statue.

Monaca landed on the floor and groaned and saw the statue falling onto her. The statue landed on Monaca’s body, hurting her. She screamed and started to release tears. The British man walked towards her.

Monaca saw the British man and said, “P-please....help me.. I’m sorry for everything that Monaca has done.”

“Apology accepted.” The man said. “But I ain’t falling for your little kiddie trick.”

“Huh?”

“You’re going to stab me to death when I get you off of this statue and run away.”

Monaca widened her eyes, feeling shocked. “How did you know Monaca was gonna do that?!”

The man smirked. “Because I am smarter than the average child.” He answered.

Monaca formed a look of defeat. She underestimated the British man.

The man started to remove the statue off of Monaca and helped her up. He then held out his hand towards her. “Hand it over.” He told her.

Monaca grunted angrily and grabbed out her weapon which was a sharp combat knife and handed it to the man.

“Thank you.” The man said, tossing the knife away. He then handcuffed her.

With a firm grip, the man kept a hold on Monaca, keeping her from escaping. As the two exited the hallway, they encounter some SPECTRE soldiers who pointed their weapons at the man.

The British man shoved Monaca against a wall and started firing his PPK at the soldiers.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The SPECTRE soldiers didn’t have a chance to fire their guns thanks to the British man’s fast reaction time. Some of the soldiers were killed, and some of them were wounded. The man finished off the wounded soldiers.

More soldiers came.

One soldier had a Benelli M4 and aimed it at the man, but didn’t have a chance to fire it. The man killed the solider and took the shotgun and shot more SPECTRE soldiers that he and Monaca encountered.

The two were now in an area in the hallway where elevators where located. The man looked at Monaca.

“Where are your friends?” He asked her.

“They’re not Monaca’s friends, they’re-“

“Whoever they are to you, where are they?” The man interrupted, asking her again.

“...The dungeon.” Monaca answered. “Monaca is being serious.”

The British man thought Monaca was delusional after she answered him, but believed her. “I believe you, but I think you need to take a long break from binge-watching cartoons.” He said to her. He pressed a button to call the elevator they were in front of and waited for it to come.

**_Ding!_ **

The dinging noise came from the elevator. The elevator doors opened, revealing SPECTRE soldiers.

The British man fired his shotgun at all of the soldiers, instantly killing them.

The man and Monaca got in the elevator.

“Press the lower button; it’ll take us to the dungeon.” Monaca told the man.

The man saw the lower button with a dungeon symbol on it and pressed it. The elevator doors then started to close.

The man and Monaca heard wounded groaning which came from a SPECTRE soldier. The two looked at him and saw him grabbing out his Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol. The man quickly pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the soldier, killing him.

Monaca saw the British man killing the soldier with a calm look. “You must’ve killed a lot of people during your lifetime.” She said.

“I have.” He replied.

________________________________________

The British man and Monaca Towa were now in the Towa Hills dungeon and walked through the halls and looked at all of the jail cells that were there. They were trying to find the four kids.

They finally found them.

The kids looked at the British man and Monaca.

Nagisa blinked as he looked at Monaca, seeing her handcuff. “M-Monaca?”

“H-Hi Nagisa.” Monaca said with a shy and guilty smile.

“W-what is this?!” Kotoko asked. He looked at the British man and pointed her finger at him. “And who’s he?!”

“Are you here to save us?” Masaru asked, hoping it was true.

“Yes.” The man said. He unlocked the jail cell and opened it. “Follow us.”

“Are you from Future Foundation?” Jataro asked.

“Yes. I was sent to rescue you four.” The man replied. “And to capture this pickle head.”

“My head is not a pickle head!” Monaca said in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring Monaca’s response, the man led them out of the dungeon.

________________________________________

The British man and the five kids were now outside and were about to escape but were caught by a spotlight.

On a roof where the spotlight was, Captain De Luca and other SPECTRE soldiers pointed their ARX160 assault rifles at the group.

“You five won’t be going anywhere with Number 17!” De Luca said. “Kill them!” He ordered the soldiers.

An alarm was going off, causing the British man and the five kids to run really fast. As they were running, De Luca and the SPECTRE soldiers up top were shooting their guns at them.

The British man pulled out his PPK and started firing it at the soldiers who were coming after him and the kids.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

SPECTRE soldiers nearby fired their ARX160 assault rifles at the group but weren’t able to land a shot. The British man and the five kids noticed a helicopter on a helipad and sprinted towards it.

All of them got inside the helicopter. The British man started the helicopter up and ascended.

Captain De Luca and the SPECTRE soldiers got inside their attack helicopters and started chasing the British man and the five kids.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” De Luca said to all of the SPECTRE soldiers. “Don’t let them escape! We must rescue Number 17!”

All of the attack helicopters ascended and started chasing the British man and the five kids.

When the attack helicopters caught up to the British man and the five kids, they started firing their weapons at them.

The British man started dodging all of their attacks. Unfortunately for him and the kids, the helicopter that they were in had no weapon attachments. From a small mirror in front of him, his eyes looked in the mirror and noticed a weapons crate next to Masaru.

Kotoko screamed and said, “What are we going to do?! We’re going to die!”

“No we won’t.” The man said. He looked at Masaru. “Hey red hair kid, open up the weapons crate!”

“Huh?” Masaru said as he looked at the weapons crate next to him. ”Okay!” He said. He already knows what he needs to do. He opens up the weapons crate and sees a Ultimax 100 machine gun. He pulls it out and opens the helicopter door and points the machine gun at the attack helicopters. He then fires it.

The machine gun bullets went into one of the attack helicopters, which then later exploded.

_**KABOOM!** _

Masaru continued to fire the Ultimax 100 at the other attack helicopters but kept on missing. He then ran out of ammo.

“Damn it!” Masaru shouted.

Nagisa looked at the British man. “Mister?!” He said. “May I borrow your weapon?!”

“Sure!” The man said, handing him the PPK. “Don’t drop it!”

“I promise!” Nagisa said. He cocked the PPK and started firing at the attack helicopters.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The PPK bullets got the pilot from one of the attack helicopters, killing him. The attack helicopter he was in started to lose control.

De Luca saw this and widens his eyes, seeing the lost control attack helicopter coming towards them. He then started yelling at the pilot. “Dodge it! Don’t let it hit us-“

Too late.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The attack helicopter that lost control crashed into the other attack helicopter, killing De Luca and everyone who was inside.

All of the attack helicopters that were chasing the man and the kids were now gone.

Jataro smiled and said, “We’re free!”

“We sure are!” Masaru said while smiling

“That’s what they deserve for raping and beating me up.” Kotoko said while smiling.

Nagisa smiled and handed the PPK back to the man. “Here you go sir.” He said.

“Thanks kid.” The man said, grabbing the PPK and putting it away.

Nagisa nodded in response and looked at Monaca, who was sitting against the wall with a sad face. Monaca looked up at him.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m sorry that Monaca betrayed you all.”

“Monaca it’s okay, really.” Nagisa said, crouching down to her. “I thought after what happen to the world it messed you up mentally.”

“It did...Monaca wasn’t thinking straight.” Monaca said. “I am a monster.”

“We’ll make sure you face redemption.” Kotoko said, with Masaru and Jataro nodding in agreement. “But first.”

Kotoko raised her fist and swung it at Monaca’s face, punching her. Nagisa, Masaru, and Jataro felt surprised with their mouths opened when they witnessed Kotoko punching Monaca in the face. The British man didn’t though as he was ignoring their conversation.

The three boys couldn’t keep their eyes off of Monaca’s cheek which now has a bruise.

Monaca felt the pain that was received by Kotoko’s strike. She knew she deserved that. She looked at Kotoko who glared at her with tears coming out.

“That’s what you get for hurting all four of us!” Kotoko said to her, pointing her finger at her.

“Thank you, for that. Monaca deserved it.” She said. She looked at the British man. “So, mister who-ever-you-are...what’s your name?”

The man answered. “Bond, James Bond.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Takeover.

The most catastrophic event in human history.

Millions of people around the globe have died, and it was all because of one fearsome terrorist organization:

**SPECTRE.**

**Special Executive for Counter-Intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion**

SPECTRE is an international terrorist organization founded in 1987 by Ernst Stavro Blofeld. He led the organization until his assassination in 2011 by MI6’s Commander James Bond 007.

Everyone in SPECTRE became furious when their leader was killed and they all had to take action immediately. A protege named Tov Kronsteen became the new leader of SPECTRE after Blofeld’s assassination and began to plan on conquering the world to fulfill Blofeld’s wishes. They wanted revenge for what has happened to their beloved founder and leader.

And it successfully worked.

SPECTRE took over the world a year after Blofeld’s death.

The members of SPECTRE brainstormed ideas for the Takeover and analyzed everything they could. The first thing they planned on was assassinating all of the members from the United Nations, as they knew that the United Nations would pose a huge threat to them while knowing all of them would work together to take down the organization.

SPECTRE also assassinated ambassadors and overthrew all of the governments and businesses. They also overthrew private military companies, mercenary groups, cyber-terrorist groups, and other terrorist organizations. They forcefully manipulated them into joining SPECTRE, and they also killed them for resisting. All the criminals who weren’t members of SPECTRE were _scared_ of them and they knew they wouldn’t win in a gun battle against them.

Then, a new threat caught SPECTRE’s eyes:

**Future Foundation.**

The Future Foundation is a resistance organization founded by alumni from a prestigious high school in Tokyo Japan that was known as Hope’s Peak Academy. Their goal is to take down SPECTRE and bring back the world’s hope and freedom. SPECTRE was spreading despair during their invasion and they're still doing it. Now, the Future Foundation is going to give them a taste of their own medicine by any means necessary.

________________________________________

The next day came. Commander James Bond was now inside the Future Foundation headquarters and was walking down the hall, meeting with the leader Kyosuke Munakata.

The headquarters of Future Foundation is located on an island that is located outside of Japan. The island supposedly doesn’t exist on any maps and radars. This island was meant to be made for an international branch of Hope’s Peak Academy, but it was turned into the headquarters of the Future Foundation.

Bond arrived to a room where Kyosuke’s secretary and girlfriend Chisa Yukizome was in. She was sitting at a desk and saw Bond.

“Oh, hello Commander Bond.” Chisa greeted while smiling. “Did you know you kept Kyosuke waiting too long?”

“Hello Ms. Yukizome.” Bond greeted. “I am aware.”

“Thanks to you, he’s in his grumpy attitude.” Chisa said. “Do you always get sidetracked?”

“Sometimes.” Bond said.

“Well, just please get him out of his grumpy mood.” Chisa said. “Oh, and Kyosuke isn’t the only one waiting for you, Juzo is there too.”

Bond nodded in response as he approached the door to Kyosuke’s office. He entered Kyosuke’s office and saw him sitting at his desk with an irked look. He walked towards his desk after closing the door.

Kyosuke looked at Bond with a glare, “Finally! You’re late Commander!” He said.

“I’m always late sir.” Bond said. He then noticed Juzo. “Sakakura.”

“Commander.” Juzo said while nodding.

Kyosuke sighed as he pointed a seat across from him. “Sit down.” He said to Bond.

Bond nodded sat down at Kyosuke’s desk across from him.

“Great work on rescuing those kids and apprehending Monaca Towa.” Kyosuke commented. “We placed the kids in a highly secured area, where no one will kill them. Towa will be going through a mental evaluation and hopefully be fully redeemed. Now, we have a new problem that we need to fix.” He looks at Juzo. “Juzo, show him.”

Juzo pulls out a file and reveals a black & white picture of an experimental missile. He hands the picture to Bond. Bond grabs the picture from Juzo.

“Commander, what do you know about Kraken?” Kyosuke asked.

“It’s SPECTRE’s missile that can destroy the entire planet and shatter it into pieces. It’s SPECTRE’s silver bullet. Last time I heard of it was years ago. MI6 didn’t have enough information at the time.” Bond answered while looking at the picture. He then looked at Kyosuke. “Is it currently being developed?”

“It’s possible of it being developed.” Kyosuke stated. “We don’t have any further information, but there is one man that we believed is involved.”

Juzo pulled out another photo, revealing a Caucasian Swedish man that had short gray hair. He handed the picture to Bond. Bond grabbed the picture.

“Juzo, explain.” Kyosuke told him.

“The guy’s name is August Berglund. He’s a high ranking member of SPECTRE and we believe that he might have knowledge of the Kraken Missile.” Juzo explained. “We tracked him down and found him in Osaka. He’ll be attending a SPECTRE parade that’ll be happening there.”

“We want you to question Berglund about the Kraken Missile, find out if it’s being developed.” Kyosuke said to Bond.

“And if it’s not?” Bond asked.

“Then we’ll keep an eye on reports regarding it. Take out Berglund when you’re done.” Kyosuke said. “SPECTRE’s Kraken Missile is our biggest threat. It will kill the entire population of the world. All we want is information. Do not kill Berglund until you get your questions answered by him.”

Of course, another been there done that assignment. Bond usually gets these most of the time. Have to find a high ranking SPECTRE operative, interrogate them for information regarding SPECTRE operations, and kill them. It’s boring to him, but he does them anyway just to lower SPECTRE’s power.

“Consider it done.” Bond said to Kyosuke.

“Thank you.” Kyosuke said while nodding. “Before you leave, hand me your gun. Your PPK is being replaced.”

Bond chuckled. “Very funny.”

“I’m not laughing Commander.” Kyosuke said. “Your gun will become obsolete, so I thought it would be better for you to have a new firearm.”

“Besides, your gun is an old piece of shit.” Juzo remarked.

“No one asked you.” Bond glanced at Juzo.

“We know how much you love your PPK Commander, but it’s time for a change.” Kyosuke said. He held out his hand. “Hand it over please.”

Bond sighed and handed his Walther PPK to Kyosuke. Kyosuke grabbed the gun and placed on his desk.

“Thank you.” Kyosuke said. “Q will show you your new firearm when you meet him at Q Branch, and discuss your other equipment. You may leave.”

With that, Bond got up. He then exited out of Kyosuke’s office.

________________________________________

Bond was now inside Q Branch. While he was walking he glanced at some of the scientists who were testing out the gadgets. One guy was on fire while he was testing out a gadget. One of the scientists nearby quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and got rid of the fire off of the guy.

Bond saw Q working on his gadgets which were toy cars. He walked towards him and greeted him. “Hello Q.” He said. “Playing with your Hot Wheels?”

“No 007.” Q said. “These aren’t just ordinary Hot Wheels.” Q grabbed a Hot Wheels car and signaled Bond to follow him to an empty large room. “Watch.” He said.

Q placed the Hot Wheels car on the floor and rolled the car towards a wall. The Hot Wheels car collided into the wall and exploded.

**_KABOOM!_ **

Bond saw the explosion and hummed while nodding his head.

“Follow me 007.” Q told him.

The men walked across the lab and went to a silver sports car: A TVR Tuscan S.

“Your new set of wheels after you destroyed your DBS.” Q said. “The TVR Tuscan S.”

“This car looks like it was made by a psychopath.” Bond commented.

“A psychopath with a genius mind.” Q said. “It has many features such as machine guns, missiles, EMP resistance, cameras, security protection, ejectors, bulletproof armor, and-“

“Lots and lots of crazy gizmos.” Bond interrupted. “I get the point Q.”

“Hold on I’m not finished.” Q said. “You can shootout spike strips, and protect this car from being scanned for any weapons with the detection protection feature.”

Bond held his laughter after hearing that. “That sounded so dumb.”

“With the detection protection feature it will make all of your equipment undetectable by SPECTRE officers and soldiers when they scan your vehicle.” Q told him, ignoring Bond’s remark. “This car also comes with a feature that’ll allow you to activate a holographic disguise. If you’re in a car chase, you can set this car to disguise as an ordinary vehicle and lose them, as long as you don’t blow your cover.”

Q pulls out a gun case and opens it up, showing Bond’s new gun. It was a Walther PPQ.

“Your new weapon: The Walther PPQ.” Q said to Bond while showing the gun to him.

Bond couldn’t hold his laugh after hearing Q saying the name of the gun. He started to laugh.

Q formed a frown on his face. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“P P _Q_?” Bond said while his face was filled with laughter. “Did you name a gun after yourself?”

Q sighed and shook his head. “Seriously 007, grow up.” He said. “Anyway, again your new gun-”

“Boring.” Bond interrupted while looking at the PPQ. “I don’t need a replacement.”

“Think of this gun being a mark 2 of the PPK 007.” Q said to him. “Besides, you’ve been using that gun for over ten years. It’s time for a change. Remember, SPECTRE soldiers are using modular weapons, and your PPK wasn’t modular.”

“I guess you’re right.” Bond said. “It might jam on me and get me killed.”

“We wouldn’t want that to happen, again.” Q said. He hands the PPQ to Bond. “Here.”

Bond grabs the PPQ and looks at it. He noticed the gun having a modern design to it than the PPK. He was going to miss his PPK, but he’ll move on from it and try to get used to the new gun.

Q then pulled out another gadget, it was a black remote. “And this is something you’ll definitely need to use. Pay attention. Similar to the car’s holographic disguise feature, this remote activates a holographic disguise on you which will change your entire appearance when you have it pointed at you.” He hands the remote to Bond. “Try it.”

Bond grabs the remote and points it at him. He then pressed the button on the remote. The holographic disguise remote started to change Bond’s entire appearance. He was now a Caucasian male with short brown hair and facial hair. Bond found a portable mirror on the table. He grabbed it and looked at himself in the mirror, feeling like he went through major plastic surgery.

Q looked at Bond’s holographic disguise and said, “With that holographic disguise no one should be able to recognize you.”

“Why do I need this Q?” Bond asked.

“Because you are a ‘wanted criminal’.” Q said. “SPECTRE has posters of you all over the world. Once they see you, you’re dead. This is why I made this for you. I just hope you use it with common sense.”

Bond used the remote again to change back into his original appearance.

“And there is someone I want you to meet.” Q said to Bond. “Follow me.”

Bond and Q walked through the labs and went to a hallway and stopped in front of a door. Q knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Someone said from the room.

Q opened the door and went inside the room with Bond. The room they were in was filled with computers, laptops, hard drives, machines, and monitors. In front of Bond and Q was a Japanese young male who was sitting at a desk. He had short light brown hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with a black open blazer, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He stood up as he looked at Bond and Q when they entered.

“007, this young lad’s name is Chihiro Fujisaki.” Q said to him. “He’s going to be your observer and help you on your missions.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bond said. “But I don’t need help, I can handle myself. Goodbye.” He was about to leave the room, but Q stopped him.

“Now hold on 007.” Q said. “Mr. Fujisaki has a lot of experience. He’s a former student from Hope’s Peak Academy. His title was the Ultimate Programmer.”

“Really?” Bond said while looking at Chihiro.

“Y-yes sir.” Chihiro said while he stuttered. “I can help you on your missions and hack into any security from SPECTRE to help you get to where you need to go and also warn you about security checkpoints.”

“Trust me 007, without his help you would be a dead man.” Q said.

Bond looked at Chihiro and said, “Alright fine, he can help me on my missions. Don’t be annoying.”

“I won’t sir.” Chihiro said while bowing. “I’ll try not to screw up so many times and be helpful to you.”

“Let’s hope so.” Bond said. “My life is going to depend on you.” He then looks at Q. “Is that all Q?”

“Yes 007, you can leave.”

Bond nodded and left Q branch.

Bond was glad that Q was still alive after SPECTRE’s attack at the MI6’s headquarters during the Takeover. He had a pretty close friendship with him including three other people: M, Moneypenny, and Bill Tanner, who were killed during the attack. M was the head of MI6. He was someone who had high opinions of Bond. Moneypenny was the secretary. She and Bond would often flirt with each other. She was a woman Bond cared about. Bill Tanner was the chief of staff of MI6 and would often assist Bond in missions.

The images of seeing their dead bodies on the floor got him into despair. Just like what happened to his wife whose name was Tracy. About a couple of hours after she and Bond got married, Blofeld murdered her in front of him. He was intending to kill her and Bond, but the shots missed the husband, not the wife. This tragic moment took place in Portugal years prior to the Takeover. Revisiting it brings Bond to despair.

SPECTRE’s taking over the world got Bond _angry_. He felt so much rage. He was furious. Whenever he looks at Kyosuke, it felt like he was meeting a younger version of M. Kyosuke’s serious attitude reminded him a lot about M.

Bond isn’t staying in the past. He knows it’s not worth it. And he doesn’t want to talk about the past to anyone; however he has talked about it to Kyosuke who agreed to keep it confidential. What matters right now to James Bond is the present.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond was now driving the silver TVR Tuscan S down the Japanese forest road. As he was driving, Chihiro’s head appeared on the dashboard screen.

_“Hello Commander Bond!”_ Chihiro greeted while smiling.

“Fujisaki.” Bond nodded while driving. “Any updates?”

_“There’s a security checkpoint two miles ahead.”_ Chihiro responded.

“Thanks for the notice.” Bond said.

_“Anytime.”_ Chihiro smiled. _“Oh and may I say something?”_

“This better be good.”

_“It’s just well...I’m glad I’m able to work with you. I’ve heard many things about you like saving the world from SPECTRE many times in the past as well as stopping wars between countries and assassinating Blofeld and-“_

“ **Enough**!” Bond said in a harsh tone. “Stop talking about all of the things I did for this bloody world. It’s in the past now and it doesn’t matter anymore. For now on, only talk to me if it’s important. Do you understand?”

Chihiro felt scared of Bond’s tone. He gulped and said, _“Y-yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“_

Bond grunted irritably and turned off the call, not wanting to hear Chihiro’s apology.

Bond sighed and regained his composure. He didn’t want to talk about all of his past assignments. None of them meant a thing to him. They were just pointless assignments now. When SPECTRE took over the entire world, it affected Bond so much it gets him mad about his past missions, feeling that all of that accomplishment was for nothing.

He finally arrived at a security checkpoint. He used the disguise remote to change his appearance and lowered the window.

Two SPECTRE soldiers who were carrying their TDI Vector submachine guns were there along with a few SPECTRE officers who were dressed in gray clothing which had the SPECTRE insignia on it. They also wore a black vest and a black hat.

A SPECTRE officer walked to Bond and looked at him. “Identification please.” He said to him.

Bond pulled out his forged identification and handed it to the SPECTRE officer. While the SPECTRE officer was looking at the identification, a SPECTRE soldier grabbed out a device and scanned Bond’s car. He found nothing that was considered a threat, all thanks to Q’s detection protection.

After the SPECTRE officer was done looking at Bond’s forged identification, he hands it back to him. “Here you go.” He said while handing the identification back to Bond. “You’re clear, you can go through.”

Bond grabbed the identification back and places on the passenger seat. He then raises the window and drives after the SPECTRE officers signaled him to go through the checkpoint.

________________________________________

On the streets of Osaka Japan, SPECTRE soldiers were marching during the SPECTRE parade. Music from the speakers was playing which was the SPECTRE anthem. Flags showing the SPECTRE octopus insignia were being waved around by SPECTRE members during the parade. The crowd was cheering for them.

But wait, why? Why would the crowd praise SPECTRE? Do they appreciate SPECTRE?

The answer is that they are forcing themselves to applaud SPECTRE and their business.

When SPECTRE took over the world, everyone was forced to show them respect, choosing not to respect the terrorist organization results in death, period. Yes, people pretended to show respect to SPECTRE, but that didn’t matter. As long as you say nice things to them or about them, then you are not an enemy.

The SPECTRE soldiers securing the parade were keeping an eye out for any potential threat. They were also making sure no one from the crowd was a Future Foundation operative acting undercover. They are ready for an attack by them in case they do attack the parade. SPECTRE views the Future Foundation as a terrorist group, a group that is invading _their world_.

The Caucasian Swedish man August Berglund was sitting at a balcony, smoking a cigar and watching the SPECTRE parade. After he was done smoking his cigar, he enters the apartment next to him and closes the door. After he closed it, he walks to a hallway and gets ambushed by someone.

It was Bond.

Bond places his hand on Berglund’s mouth and restrains him, pointing his suppressed PPQ pistol at his head.

“Hello.” Bond said. “I’m only going to ask you simple questions that you’ll answer easily. You may be a high ranking member of SPECTRE, but don’t think you’ll win in a fight against me. Nod your head so that you understand what I’m saying.”

Berglund kept his composure and nodded his head.

“Good.” Bond said, he grabbed Berglund’s Heckler & Koch HK45C and knife and released his hand off of Berglund’s mouth. “Sit down over there.” Bond told Berglund by pushing him forward to the couch and keeping his gun aimed at him.

Berglund did what Bond said and went to the couch and sat down on the couch. While he did that, Bond placed Berglund’s HK45C and knife on the kitchen counter. Bond kept his gun pointed at Berglund and started questioning him.

“Kraken.” Bond said. “You know what that is, don’t you?”

“It’s a mythological creature.” Berglund replied.

“No, not that. The missile.” Bond said. “The Kraken Missile.”

Berglund shook his head. “I don’t know anything about it. You’re asking the wrong guy.”

“You’re lying. You’re a high ranking SPECTRE member. Kraken is a missile that’ll destroy planet earth. You know what I’m talking about.”

“I don’t.” Berglund told him. “This is all new news to me. I don’t know anything about this Kraken Missile.” He then started chuckling. “You’re wasting your time. Just because I’m a high ranking member of SPECTRE doesn’t mean I know all of their plans.”

“You’re trying to stall Berglund.” Bond said. “Stop trying.”

“I’m not stalling. I’m being honest.” Berglund said. “It’s the truth. You don’t have to like it. Why are you expecting me to know this?”

“Because of your reputation in SPECTRE.” Bond said. “I’m sure Kronsteen trusts you quite well.”

“He does, but I don’t expect him to tell me everything. He’s not forced to.” Berglund said. “Why don’t you leave? I won’t tell anyone you were here.”

Bond looked at him while he was keeping his PPQ pointed at him. He couldn’t tell if Berglund was telling the truth or lying. He could beat him up to get the answers but Bond knew that would be just wasting time. Bond may not like Berglund’s answers, but he’ll just accept them and move on.

“No.” Bond said. He fired his gun at Berglund and shot him in the head, causing blood to splatter on the couch and wall behind him. Bond looked at Berglund’s corpse as it was sitting on the couch.

Bond sighed, he didn’t feel satisfied, but it was time to leave. Before Bond left the apartment, Bond walked to a window and looked out the window, observing the SPECTRE parade.

The SPECTRE parade was making him frown to the point of irritation. Looking at the parade was making him sick to his stomach. It felt like they were rubbing their success of world domination in everyone’s faces. Bond clenched his left fist. He needed to cause some destruction to their parade right now.

________________________________________

The SPECTRE soldiers continued to march as the parade was still going on. But it became interrupted by gunshots.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The crowd screamed and ran as they heard the gunshots. All of the SPECTRE soldiers stopped the parade and got into position and were now on high alert. The captain yelled at the SPECTRE soldiers.

“Find the shooter! Now!” The captain shouted.

_**BANG!** _

The captain fell to the ground. He got shot in the head.

One SPECTRE soldier was searching for the hostile until his eyes caught someone on a roof.

“Hostile on the roof!” The SPECTRE soldier said to his teammates.

The SPECTRE soldiers all saw the hostile on the roof and aimed their ARX160 assaults rifles at them.

A SPECTRE soldier looked at his teammates. “Get in the building and flank the hostile.”

“Roger!” A SPECTRE soldier nodded. He looked at his teammates. “Follow me!” He told them.

The SPECTRE soldiers obliged and followed the SPECTRE soldier to the building where the hostile was.

Of course, the hostile on the roof was Bond. He was crouched down and pulled out a grenade. He tosses it to the street where the SPECTRE soldiers were.

The SPECTRE soldier saw the grenade. “GRENADE!” He yelled out.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The grenade blew up the SPECTRE soldier, blowing him up into pieces and anyone who was nearby the soldier who got blown up. Bond rises and started firing his PPQ at the soldiers.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Bond was able to shoot and kill all of the SPECTRE soldiers that were on the street. From behind, the rooftop door kicked open, revealing the other SPECTRE soldiers. Bond quickly turns around and fires the PPQ at the SPECTRE soldiers.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The SPECTRE soldiers dropped dead to the ground. Bond sprinted to their corpses and grabbed out a SPECTRE soldier’s ARX160 assault rifle. Bond cocked the assault rifle and jumps off the roof, landing on the ground perfectly.

Black SPECTRE police cars arrived with their blue siren lights on and stopped. The officers that were in the police cars exited and started firing at Bond with their TDI Vector submachine guns.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

Bond fired back at the officers as none of their shots got him. He was so quick with his reflexes. He was able to dodge their submachine gun bullets by dashing around the road. Bond grabbed out his PPQ and fired it at the officers and tossed a bunch of grenades at the parked SPECTRE police cars were.

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!** _

The police cars blew up and killed the SPECTRE officers who were using them as cover.

An attack helicopter arrived at the destructive event and started to fire its machine guns at Bond. Bond was able to dodge their bullets and shot his PPQ at the helicopter. The bullet from the PPQ went straight to the pilot, killing him instantly as he got shot in the head. The helicopter started to do fast spins and lost control and crashes into a street nearby.

_**KABOOM!** _

Bond started sprinting, getting out of the area he was in. He ran down the streets of Osaka and killed more SPECTRE soldiers and officers he saw along the way. Right now, he was running to where he parked his TVR Tuscan. He remembered where he parked it so it wasn’t going to be difficult for him to find it.

Bond found a public parking garage where he parked his TVR and found the car when he entered the garage.

He entered the car and started it up. He drives out of the parking garage and speeds through the streets. Bond looked in the mirror and saw a black SUV following him. Bond activated the car’s missiles and fired it at the SUV.

_**KABOOM!** _

The SUV blew up, killing the SPECTRE soldiers that were inside. Of course, the chase wasn’t over. Black police cars and military jeeps were chasing Bond. One of the soldiers inside one of the jeeps leans out the window and points his Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol and started firing at Bond’s car.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The bullets didn’t do any damage to Bond’s TVR since his car is bulletproof. Bond pressed a button to activate the car’s machine guns and started firing at the SPECTRE soldiers and officers.

_**RATATATAATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATA!** _

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!** _

The machine guns from Bond’s TVR were able to blow up the cars that were chasing Bond. Bond also activated spike strips and used them to place them on the road, to keep the SPECTRE soldiers and officers from chasing Bond.

The SPECTRE police cars and military jeeps drove through the spike strips, causing their tires to flatten.

Bond lost visual of the SPECTRE vehicles and was able to escape Osaka without getting detected by anyone from SPECTRE.

While Bond was driving, Chihiro was calling him. Bond answered the call.

“What?” Bond said.

_“Uh, Commander? What did you do?”_ Chihiro asked.

“I murdered a bunch of monsters from a parade.” Bond responded.

_“Did Munakata order you to do it?”_

“No, he didn’t. I did it for myself.”

_“I don’t think Munakata is going to like this...”_

“Forget how Munakata will feel about it. He’ll thank me for it.” Bond hangs up on Chihiro and continues driving. Bond had no remorse for sabotaging the SPECTRE parade. It felt so good to him to kill a bunch of terrorists.

The terrorist group got what they deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Location**

Inside a large dark room were two people sitting at a table surrounded by SPECTRE soldiers. The light above was illuminating the table and the two people. The first person was a male Caucasian Russian. He had short black hair and was wearing a black suit with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. The Russian guy’s name is Tov Kronsteen, also known as Number 1, the leader of SPECTRE. He is also a professional chess player, winning numerous chess games around the European region.

In front of Kronsteen was a Bulgarian male, wearing a dark gray prison outfit. He had a shock collar on his neck to prevent him from doing anything violent towards Kronsteen and the SPECTRE soldiers. He as well as other prisoners in the world were drafted into a chess game against SPECTRE’s leader. Some have died after the game and some have lived. It became a scary moment for the prisoners and there was no way to back out of it. Every prisoner who was drafted into the chess game was forced to participate or die.

Kronsteen was using the black chess pieces while his opponent was using the white pieces.

Currently, it was the Bulgarian prisoner’s turn to move a piece and capture one of Kronsteen’s pieces. He had four pawns; his other four were captured by Kronsteen. During the game, the Bulgarian prisoner was able to capture Kronsteen’s bishop piece and his pawn piece.

Kronsteen was patiently waiting for his opponent to move one of his pieces. He has gone through this sort of thing before in one of his matches in the past, but with a timer, this match didn’t have one, so both chess players can take their time. His opponent took about four minutes to move a piece which was a bishop.

It was now Kronsteen’s turn. He knew what he was going to do. He moved his knight piece to where his opponent’s rook piece was and captured it.

The Bulgarian prisoner didn’t see it coming. He didn’t want to think about what to do so he just grabbed the same bishop piece and move it forward diagonally.

Kronsteen thought his opponent made a stupid move and captured the piece with his rook piece.

The Bulgarian prisoner was now gaining anxiety and was also sweating. He knew that if he loses, he will die. He doesn’t know what other punishment will be given to him. He gulped and made his next move. He moved his knight piece forward.

Kronsteen immediately took action and capture his opponent’s last rook piece.

The Bulgarian prisoner didn’t know what to do know. He was losing and was feeling a large amount of despair.

He looked at Kronsteen. Kronsteen looked at him back and noticed his expression, an expression that shows a face of giving up.

“Forfeit?” Kronsteen asked the Bulgarian prisoner.

It took a few seconds for the Bulgarian prisoner to respond. “Yes.” He said.

Kronsteen nodded his head. He stood up and looked at the Bulgarian prisoner. “Congratulations.” He said. “You are now a member of SPECTRE.”

“W-wait what-“

“Take him away.”

The SPECTRE soldiers grabbed the Bulgarian prisoner’s arms and dragged him away from the table. The Bulgarian prisoner thought he was going to die, not becoming a forced member of SPECTRE.

“Next.” Kronsteen said, waiting for his next opponent. He then sat back down.

A SPECTRE soldier escorted an Armenian young man who had short black hair and had a goatee. He looked at Kronsteen with fear while he sat down in front of him.

The chessboard was reset and the game began. The Armenian started by moving his pawn piece forward. Kronsteen did the same thing. The Armenian prisoner used his bishop piece to move forward. Kronsteen used his rook piece to move forward.

Moments later, Armenian man was able to capture five of Kronsteen’s pieces. He captured two of his pawns, a rook, a bishop and a knight, then he finally won by capturing the king.

Kronsteen didn’t show a face of rage or shock. He simply nonchalantly nodded his head to his opponent and held out his hand as he stood up.

“Congratulations.” Kronsteen said.

“Thank you.” The Armenian prisoner said, giving Kronsteen a handshake.

“You’re welcome.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He then grabbed out his gun and aimed at the prisoner’s head.

_**BANG!** _

Kronsteen killed the Armenian prisoner by shooting him in the head with his platinum Tokarev TT-33. The Tokarev pistols have a black star on the grip but with Kronsteen’s Tokarev, it had a SPECTRE insignia on it instead.

No, Kronsteen didn’t kill the Armenian prisoner because he lost. He killed him because he _wanted to_. He purposely lost the chess game just to play with his opponent’s mind, wanting him to win and kill him to show an example of how _evil_ he is.

Plus another reason was to just kill someone out of boredom. To him, the prisoners were just targets from a shooting range. If he felt like it, he could execute all of them.

Scary, isn’t it?

Two SPECTRE soldiers dragged the dead Armenian out of the room. When they were doing that, a German man with short blonde hair who was wearing a black futuristic style armor tactical outfit entered the room and walked towards Kronsteen.

Kronsteen looked at the blonde hair German man.

The blonde hair German man’s name is Necros. He is Kronsteen’s right-hand man. He is known to be called Number 2 in the organization for being the second-in-command. He is a _deadly_ monster who has killed **over a hundred thousand people**. He’ll murder anyone. He doesn’t care who his victims are. He’s truly a mass murderer.

“They’re here.” Necros said.

Kronsteen nodded and looked at the other prisoners in the room. “Excuse me. I have business to attend to. We’ll resume tomorrow.”

Kronsteen and Necros left the room together.

________________________________________

Inside a meeting room, there were six men all dressed in business suits. They were all sitting at a table silently waiting for Kronsteen to arrive. A large monitor screen was in front of the men at the table, displaying the map of the world.

On the right side of the table, the first man sitting was a middle-aged American man. He had a shaved head and white facial hair. His name is Philip Lockhart, Number 6.

The second person on the right was a middle-aged Indonesian man. He had short gray hair and was wearing glasses. His name is Henry Gunawan, Number 7.

The third man on the right was a Finnish man. He a short black hair and he was also wearing glasses. His name is Lothar Latvala, Number 3.

On the left side, the first man sitting was an French middle-aged man. He had light brown hair with short facial hair. His name is Vincent Dubois, Number 4.

The second person on the left side was an Argentine middle-aged man. He had short dark brown hair. His name is Guillermo Alcazar, Number 8.

And the last person in the meeting room was a Danish man. He had short white hair. His name is Osvald Jensen, Number 5.

These are the people of the SPECTRE Inner Circle.

These six men including Necros have potential to become the next leader of SPECTRE in the future if the current leader dies. They are the most trusted members of the organization, and they participate in meetings to discuss top secretive operations that only certain people are allowed to know.

The SPECTRE Inner Circle consists of one hundred members, who are in a hierarchy to become the leader of the organization. They are referred to as numbers, between one and one-hundred. One must show loyalty to the organization in order to rise to the top; otherwise, they’ll be heading to the bottom with a possibility of death depending on how disloyal they are.

Regarding the top secretive operations in SPECTRE, all one-hundred members of the SPECTRE Inner Circle will become aware if it’s necessary.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kronsteen and Necros arrived at the meeting room. Necros stayed behind and stood next to the double doors of the meeting room. Kronsteen arrived at the desk and stood in front of the six men.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Kronsteen said to the men. “Recently, there have been reports of terrorism towards the SPECTRE organization as well as increasing numbers of resistance members from Future Foundation. Hours ago, a SPECTRE parade was attacked by a Future Foundation member: James Bond. He also assassinated a high ranking member named August Berglund.”

The men in the room looked at each other. They knew who James Bond is. James Bond became SPECTRE’s biggest threat.

“But that’s not all I wanted to tell you all.” Kronsteen said. “James Bond is our most wanted criminal in the world, but there are other people who are in our most wanted list who are equally as threatening as he is.”

Kronsteen grabbed a remote and pointed at the monitor screen and pressed the buttons on it to display five people. The screen showed two males and three females, all of them were young and were in their early twenties. All of them were Japanese. The two men had short brown hair with an ahoge. The first woman had short black hair and freckles on her face. The second woman had strawberry blonde hair tied into pigtails and the third woman had short length pink hair and had a hair clip shaped of a spaceship.

Kronsteen started explaining who they are. “Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, and Chiaki Nanami. These five are members of Future Foundation and had been put into SPECTRE’s most wanted list. Their most recent terrorist attack was in Kyoto as they were intercepting a convoy that had our slaves. They’re also the survivors of the Hope’s Peak Genocide.”

The Hope’s Peak Genocide was a terrorist attack during the Takeover at Hope’s Peak Academy in Tokyo. SPECTRE considered Hope’s Peak Academy students and alumni as threats and hunted them down and assassinated them. Some alumni from Hope’s Peak have joined the Future Foundation and some are running around in the world keeping themselves hidden and surviving.

He then looked at the men at the table and continued talking. “From the information I gathered, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba are sisters. Their real names are Ryoko and Mutsuko Otonashi.”

“Number 1?” Lothar raised his hand. “Are they related to Minako and Fumio Otonashi?”

“Yes, yes they are Number 3.” Kronsteen answered. “Their parents were also students from Hope’s Peak Academy. Since they were, they are currently being hunted down. Now, I hope you gentlemen have reports of any recent terrorist attack by Future Foundation or someone else.” He looks at Osvald. “Number 5, we’ll start with you. Please begin.”

“Yes Number 1.” Osvald nodded. He gets up and grabs the remote from Kronsteen and started displaying pictures of a recent attack by a resistance group in Norway.

“An attack at Norway recently occurred two days ago by the European Future Foundation branch. They raided an embassy and assassinated a high ranking member of SPECTRE named Gerhard Forfang.” Osvald explained.

“Damn.” Kronsteen muttered. “Gerhard was someone who had a lot of loyalty in SPECTRE. Rene Mathis is pushing it.”

Rene Mathis is a former French intelligence operative who was employed by the Deuxieme Bureau, a metonym for France’s external intelligence agency organization. He is also a close friend of James Bond, who had helped him on some of his assigned missions. Now he is the leader of the European branch of the Future Foundation.

“Thank you Number 5.” Kronsteen said to Osvald while nodding. “You may sit.”

Osvald sits back down to where he was. Up next was Henry Gunawan.

Henry started talking, “This terrorist attack occurred in Taiwan. Two female Future Foundation agents were responsible. The names of the agents are Ruruka Ando, and Natsumi Kuzuryu.”

“Number 7, what do you know about those two ladies?” Kronsteen asked.

“Nothing Number 1.” Henry responded. “But I have heard their names being talked about several times.”

Kronsteen nodded his head. “From our documents, Ruruka Ando was a student from Hope’s Peak Academy who had the title Ultimate Confectioner.” He stated. “And Natsumi Kuzuryu attended an institution owned by Hope’s Peak called the Reserve Course. She was also the little sister of an ultimate student named Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu who was the Ultimate Yakuza.”

“And these two were also the son and daughter of Kotaro Kuzuryu who was the leader of the Kuzuryu Clan.” Osvald stated.

“Precisely.” Kronsteen nodded. “Continue Number 7.”

Henry nodded his head and continued talking. “Ando and Kuzuryu assassinated SPECTRE colonels and commanders around Taiwan as well as Indonesia. We have been considering putting them into our most wanted list.”

“I will allow it to happen. Thank you Number 7, you may sit down.” Kronsteen said.

Henry sat down in his chair. After he did that, Kronsteen told Philip Lockhart to explain recent attacks by any resistance groups.

Philip used the remote to display a picture of a young adult female. Her nationality is unknown. She had black goggles with blue lens and a black mask that cover her entire face.

“This young woman’s name is Valkyrie, real name is currently unknown.” Philip stated. “We don’t have info about her being a Future Foundation member. She caused numerous terrorist attacks around Montana. SPECTRE soldiers stationed in Montana and nearby states have been hunting her.”

“Does she have any assistance or is a lone wolf?” Kronsteen asked.

“To my knowledge, a lone wolf.” Philip replied. “There’s no info of her having any assistance.”

“I see. I’ll be looking forward to her painful execution. I’ll allow her to be put into the most wanted list.” Kronsteen said. “Thank you Number 6, you may sit down.”

Philip sat back down to where he was. Up next was Vincent Dubois. He had reports about attacks in the country of France, talking about a resistance group known as the FRA (French Resistance Army).

“Yesterday, a video was sent to us by the FRA members who beheaded three of our generals stationed in Le Mans, France.” Vincent said, as pulled out a note and handed it to Kronsteen. “They also sent a letter to us Number 1.”

Kronsteen read the letter.

_“Surrender to us or suffer for taking away our freedom! **WE WILL NOT STOP!** ”_

Kronsteen despises threats that were given to him and his organization. “Fools,” He said. “They’ll be the ones suffering. _We_ will be the ones who won’t stop. Thank you Number 4, you may sit down. I’ll message you eventually on what to do with them.”

Vincent sat back down to where he was. Guillermo Alcazar was next. He grabbed the remote and started explaining recent attacks.

“An attack occurred in Texas.” Alcazar said. “Members of the American branch of Future Foundation bombed several factories owned by SPECTRE and unfortunately escaped. We’ll be performing espionages around the Texan state to gather intel and attack their headquarters.”

After Alcazar was done explaining, he sat back down.

Lothar Latvala was now standing in front of the men and began explaining any attacks he had to report.

“This individual has caused large amounts of terrorist attacks around Japan.” Lothar said. He displayed a picture of a middle-aged Japanese man.

Kronsteen recognized him and said. “Tiger Tanaka.”

“Precisely Number 1.” Lothar nodded. “He is a high ranking member of the Future Foundation. He and a group of Future Foundation soldiers, known as the Future Foundation Commandos, have been raiding prison facilities around Japan and have been encouraging the captives to join Future Foundation and putting the ones who don’t want to join into hiding.”

“Tiger Tanaka has been a member of the Japanese Secret Service.” Henry commented. “He also assisted James Bond in attempting to assassinate Blofeld.”

Kronsteen nodded, knowing what he said was true. “I want Tiger Tanaka to be on the SPECTRE’s most wanted list.” He said. “He is a threat to all of us and must be eliminated at all costs. Thank you Number 3, you may sit down.”

Lothar nodded his head and sat down. Kronsteen continued talking.

“Now...let’s discuss Kraken.” Kronsteen said. “The Kraken Missile. You all know that this stays in the room and if it leaves because of someone in this room, you will be killed without hesitation. Clear?”

“Yes Number 1.” The men said in unison.

“Good.” Kronsteen said. “Soon, all the members of the SPECTRE Inner Circle will learn about the missile. The development has been going on for five years and it is nearly completed. It is currently being conducted by a group of ours on Jabberwock Island.”

Jabberwock Island is an archipelago tropical island located in the Pacific Ocean, consisting of five large islands. It was a resort island before the Takeover, now the entire island became a base of operations owned by SPECTRE. During the Takeover, SPECTRE killed everybody on the island and overthrew the island’s military and government.

Kronsteen continued. “This will be motivation for the Future Foundation and other resistance groups to surrender. If they don’t surrender, we will destroy this planet and all of its existence.”

“Um Number 1? May I speak for a second?” Lothar asked while he raised his hand.

“Yes, you may.” Kronsteen allowed while nodding.

“Kraken will also destroy us. All of SPECTRE will be gone. Is there a way for us to survive?” Lothar inquired.

“Thank you for your concerns Number 3.” Kronsteen said. “This is what Blofeld wants. If SPECTRE can’t control the world, then no one will. Destroying Planet Earth will declare us as winners of this worldwide war. The entire population will realize in the afterlife that we won and they lost. If we do launch the Kraken Missile, then I want to say that is has been a pleasure for working with you gentlemen including every member of SPECTRE. If I die and the Kraken has not been launched, then determine who will be succeeding me.”

“Yes Number 1.” The men said.

“Dismissed.” Kronsteen said.

The six men left the table and exited out of the room, leaving Kronsteen and Necros alone in the room.

Kronsteen looked at Necros and said, “Necros, I have an assignment for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the Future Foundation headquarters, Bond was inside Kyosuke’s office, sitting in front of him.

Bond and Kyosuke were having an intense staredown. They’ve been staring at each other for about three minutes. Kyosuke heard about what Bond did during his assignment and was not happy about. He doesn’t appreciate people doing things that were not ordered by the Future Foundation. He trusts Bond, but he hopes he doesn’t become a loose cannon in the organization.

Kyosuke finally broke the silence. “Commander, can you explain to me why you just _had_ to attack the SPECTRE parade at Osaka?”

“I was getting sick of looking at it.” Bond replied.

“You weren’t ordered to attack it. Your orders were to interrogate Berglund and gather information out of him.” Kyosuke told hin, keeping his serious look on his face.

“I did.” Bond said. “He didn’t know anything about the Kraken Missile. So I killed him and decided to send SPECTRE a _message_ by attacking their parade. Come on sir, you would've done the same thing. You should be grateful for what I did.”

Kyosuke sighed and shook his head. “Dear boy.” He said. “Commander, there were civilians at the parade who could’ve gotten hurt or killed by your chaos.”

“Accidents happen.” Bond said. “I do keep civilian casualties to zero, so no innocents got hurt.”

“For you sake Commander, I hope so.” Kyosuke said. “Don’t act like you need to be the only hero to take down SPECTRE. The purpose of the formation of the Future Foundation is to wipe out SPECTRE and despair. We’re heroes. We are fighting for the greater good. We are fighting for a better tomorrow. We’re doing this for the people who want their hope and freedom back. It’s our job, not just yours Commander.”

Bond knew Kyosuke was right. It wasn’t just his job to take down SPECTRE. It was everyone who is fighting against them. Kyosuke’s lecture reminded him of M’s lectures. Once Bond did something crazy, he would get lectured by M. He would always tell Bond to restrain himself from going out of control. But sometimes Bond wouldn’t listen and does things his way.

“Yes sir. Bur remember sir, I might do something like going rogue.” Bond said to him.

“Yes, I am aware that could happen but I hope you won’t.” Kyosuke said. “This isn’t MI6 Commander. I may not allow you to return to Future Foundation if you do go rogue.”

“That wouldn’t be the end of the world for me sir.” Bond said. “I could live my life being a lone wanderer.”

“Well Commander, your lone wanderer adventures will be coming to an end right now.” Kyosuke replied.

“Is this punishment time sir?” Bond questioned.

“Yes, but this punishment isn’t severe.” Kyosuke answered. “I’m putting you in a squad and you’ll be leading it.”

“So I’m now a babysitter.” Bond said.

“Yes, you are.” Kyosuke said with a small smile on his face. He pressed his finger on a button and held it there. “Chisa, send them in.”

A door opened and five people entered: Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Chiaki Nanami. All five of them were wearing black Future Foundation soldier uniforms. Bond stood up and stared at them.

Kyosuke stood up and started to introduce them to Bond. “Commander, this is Squad C778: Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, Junko Enoshima, and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba.”

“Hello Commander.” Makoto smiled while bowing.

“Hello Commander James Bond.” Hajime greeted.

“Wassup Commander!?” Junko said out loud. Mukuro glared at Junko and hits her arm with her elbow “Ow!” She yelled out, glaring at Mukuro. “I mean...” She looks at Bond. “... _hello Commander_.”

“Better.” Mukuro smiled at Junko. “Hello sir! It’s a pleasure to meet you sir!” She saluted to Bond. “Mukuro Ikusaba reporting for duty sir!”

“It’s nice to meet you Commander Bond.” Chiaki said while she was playing her game on her Game Boy Advance.

Bond was shocked to see this. To him, this was a quirky looking group. The only ones he thought he could tolerate were Makoto, Hajime, and Mukuro. The way Junko introduced herself felt immature to him and he started to think that she was going to drive him nuts. Chiaki well...he would rather not work with someone who’s distracted since he saw her eyes glued to her video game.

Bond looked at Kyosuke “Sir, may I babysit those two boys and the girl with the short black hair?” he asked, hoping Kyosuke would listen to him.

“Hey what about me!?” Junko said, waving her hand around, not wanting to feel left out.

“They have names Commander, and no you can’t. You’ll be babysitting all five of them.” Kyosuke responded. “These people were from Hope’s Peak Academy and are considered the best of the best in Future Foundation. You’ll get along with them, I hope. But go easy on them Commander.

“But sir-

“No buts Commander. It’s time for your guys’ next mission briefing.”

Bond really wanted to retort but stopped himself. Arguing with him wasn’t going to be worth it, so instead he decided to listen to the mission briefing and work with his new squad.

Kyosuke grabbed a remote and points it at a monitor screen and presses a button. On the screen showed Necros.

Bond looked at the man and recognized him. He met him before. Last time he saw him was in Afghanistan where he kicked him off of a plane. Bond thought he died there.

Kyosuke looked at Bond and said, “Commander, do you know him?”

“I met him, but I don’t personally know him.” Bond responded. “His name is Necros. A mercenary who worked for a corrupted Russian general named Georgi Koskov and an American arms dealer named Brad Whittaker. I kicked Necros off of a plane while I was fighting him in Afghanistan, thinking he was falling to his death, but then I was informed that he survived and went into hiding.” He looks at Kyosuke. “Now he works for SPECTRE, yes?”

“Precisely Commander.” Kyosuke said. He looked at Junko, Mukuro, Makoto, Hajime, and Chiaki. “These five also encountered Necros during the day when the Takeover occurred.” He told Bond.

“He was responsible for killing some of our classmates.” Mukuro mentioned.

“And because of him, he killed our previous squad leader.” Junko said.

Kyosuke nodded at their words about Necros. He brought his eyes back to Bond. “Commander, what else do you know about Necros?”

“His killed count is over one hundred thousand.” Bond said. “He is considered to be the deadliest mercenary in the world and has survived every attack.”

“I’m curious, has he attended Hope’s Peak Academy in the past as the Ultimate Mercenary?” Hajime inquired.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Bond shook his head.

“Since he ‘survived every attack’ he must be some sort of super soldier, a soldier who’s better than any SPECTRE soldier and Future Foundation soldier.” Makoto said.

“Similar to me." Mukuro said. "Do we have a lead on Necros’ location sir?” She asked Kyosuke.

“No, we don’t. As Naegi is suggesting, we do suspect that he is a super soldier for SPECTRE.” Kyosuke said. “We sent operatives to perform an espionage assignment and they found a secret facility in the sewers of a city in the European region.”

“Which city?” Bond inquired.

Kyosuke was hesitant to show Bond the location because he knew he wouldn’t want to go there and go through nostalgic moments of despair. Kyosuke pressed a button on the remote to display the city.

Bond slightly widens his eyes when he saw the picture of the city.

“Bloody hell.” Bond muttered.

“London Commander.” Kyosuke said. “You guys will be going there. Coordinates will be sent to all of you. Your objectives are to infiltrate the facility and destroy any experiments you find whether its super soldier experiments, nuclear weapons or biological weapons, or anything that could leave a negative impact on Future Foundation. A safe house will be provided to all of you.”

Bond wasn’t going to enjoy this mission and that was because of having to go back to London. His home was destroyed because of SPECTRE. The flags of the United Kingdom were replaced by SPECTRE flags. He’ll still do it though, just to get it done and over with.

Kyosuke looked at Makoto, Hajime, Junko, Mukuro, and Chiaki who was still playing her game but she was able to listen to the briefing and understood everything.

“You five, please leave and get your equipment ready. I want to talk to Commander alone please.” Kyosuke told them,

Makoto, Hajime, Junko, Mukuro, and Chiaki all nodded their heads and left Kyosuke’s office.

After they left, Kyosuke looks at Bond and starts talking to him. “I’m sorry Commander. I know how much you hate going back to London.”

“Don’t worry about it sir.” Bond said. “I’m willing to go back there for the sake of the mission. I’ll control my composure.”

“I can relate to you Commander. I hate going back to Tokyo because it’s a god damn massacre down there.” Kyosuke said.

He wasn’t kidding. Tokyo became a war zone ever since the Takeover started. No one was living there except soldiers from Future Foundation and SPECTRE. Residences had to evacuate and live in other parts of Japan as well as traveling overseas. People still tried to enjoy their daily lives when SPECTRE took over the world, but some aren’t. The Takeover made the entire world a depressing environment.

“Anyway, be careful Commander.” Kyosuke said.

“I will sir.” Bond nodded. He then left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

**FLASHBACK**  
**2011**  
**Egypt**

In the sunny Egyptian desert, a Caucasian Polish bald middle-aged man with a scar across his right eye and wearing a tan color Mao suit was running pass the large pyramids. He was constantly breathing and was holding his left arm with his hand. He got shot. Blood was coming out of his arm.

Who is this man?

His name is Ernst Stavro Blofeld.

The former leader of SPECTRE.

Blofeld called in an extraction. He had a secret base in one of the pyramids and it got raided by James Bond. He tried to escape but failed as his escape vehicle got destroyed by Bond. He continued to run until he stopped when he noticed a helicopter coming to where he was. The helicopter descends and lands on the dirt. Blofeld walks at a fast pace towards the helicopter and gets in it.

“Get me out of here!” Blofeld ordered the pilot. “ _Now_!”

“Sure.” The pilot said. The pilot turned his head to Blofeld, looking at him.

Blofeld widened his eyes and looked at the pilot.

It was Bond.

“You!” Blofeld yelled.

“Yes, me.” Bond said. He aimed his Walther PPK at Blofeld and shot him in the gut, making him wince. He fell and started to crawl out of the helicopter.

Bond exited out of the helicopter and walked towards Blofeld who was still crawling. He shoots him again.

_**BANG!** _

And again.

_**BANG!** _

Bond shot Blofeld in both of his legs, preventing him from crawling even more. Blofeld let out painful noises as blood came out of his mouth. This was his final moment, and Bond was going to make sure that this final moment was going to be _painful_ for the bald bastard.

“Bond..... _James Bond_.” Blofeld said slowly. “You will _pay_ for this.”

“I’ll be waiting for whatever happens.” Bond said.

“Killing me.....won’t bring your dead wife back...” Blofeld said. He was referring to Tracy.

“It doesn’t matter if it won’t bring her back.” Bond said. “The dead can’t be undead. The only thing that matters is ending your life.”

“You’re a fool.” Blofeld said. “You’re a pawn to the British government. You will always be a pawn.”

“And I’m grateful for it. If it weren’t for them, this world would’ve been destroyed by you a long time ago.”

“ **It will be in the future**.” Blofeld said. He then let out an evil laugh.

“We’ll see.” Bond said.

Instead of finishing him off by shooting him, Bond grabbed out a combat knife and started to jam it into Blofeld’s head.

Blofeld shrieked as the combat knife penetrated his head and it instantly killed him. Blood came out of the head. Bond continued to move the knife around Blofeld’s head and peeled the top part of his head off, revealing the insides of his head. He then shoved his hand into his head guts and pulled out his brain. He places the brain on the sand and kicks it like a soccer ball.

It was all over now.

The leader of SPECTRE was dead, and it was time to report it to MI6.

Bond contacted them now. “Tanner to Bond, do you read me?”

_“I hear you Commander.”_ Tanner responded. _“What’s Blofeld’s status?”_

“He’s dead.”

_“I’ll report it to M. Great work Commander.”_

“Thank you.”

Bond took a deep breath and looked at Blofeld’s corpse. He was glad he ended this monster’s life.

But it was far from over.

SPECTRE isn’t just an ordinary terrorist group. It’s a lot more than that.

**SPECTRE is considered to be the largest international terrorist organization in the world.** Throughout the years since SPECTRE’s formation, the member count increased every day, every month, and every year.

It wasn’t difficult for the terrorist organization to replace Blofeld.

Regardless of how many members are in SPECTRE, Bond will not stop to kill all of them.

________________________________________

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Present Day**  
**London, England**

The sky was gray in London. The civilians in the city were walking and driving to their destination and were keeping their composure controlled while being near the SPECTRE officers and soldiers who were patrolling the city. The officers and soldiers gave pretty much everyone fear.

In the city of London, there was a building, a building that was destroyed by SPECTRE.

It was the headquarters of MI6.

During the Takeover, SPECTRE destroyed the MI6 building by setting off explosives and making the building collapse. It was a way for them to erase MI6 out of existence.

When Bond and his squad arrived at the safe house, they all agreed to stay there until dark so that they can infiltrate the facility at night. Extraction was already set for them in case something goes wrong.

________________________________________

Inside the safe house was Hajime and his girlfriend Chiaki, who were both in a bedroom sitting on the bed while playing Gala Omega on their Game Boy Advance. Hajime was smiling as he was playing, he was beating Chiaki. _Finally._ He said mentally. _I’m gonna beat her!_

Hajime was mashing the buttons with his fingers really fast, the game started to get intense.

Then the game was over. The game over flashed on their screens, then displaying the results. Hajime won, and Chiaki lost.

Hajime breathed and sat his Game Boy Advance down and stretched his arms. “That was a good game Chiaki!” He said to her.

He received no response, which caused him to look at her.

Why didn’t Chiaki respond?

She was sleeping.

“zzzzzzzzzz.”

Chiaki was sleeping while sitting on the bed the entire time. Hajime had no idea she was sleeping.

“Oh... _that’s_ how I won.” Hajime said while looking at a sleeping Chiaki.

This wasn’t the first time the couple played video games with each other. When they first met at Hope’s Peak Academy, the two would always meet at a certain spot of the campus to play video games, as well as heading to the arcade after school. During their fun gaming time, Chiaki would always beat his boyfriend. Because of this, Hajime declared that he would beat Chiaki in a video game, which was taking him five years to do.

Because of Chiaki suddenly falling asleep, the win didn’t count to Hajime.

________________________________________

Mukuro was in the hallway of the safe house and was peeking at a room that had the door cracked open. It was Makoto’s room. He was wearing his gray tank-top, black pants and black socks and was sitting in a chair reading a book.

Mukuro’s eyes were looking at Makoto’s muscles which he gained during his training in Future Foundation. The muscles turned her on, including his new height. At first he was 5’3, now he’s 5’10. Her heart was rapidly beating when she saw his new height and muscles. She imagined herself being carried bridal style by him.

_Oh Makoto._ Mukuro said mentally.

When she first met Makoto during her time at Hope’s Peak Academy, she developed a crush on him. He was so kind to her. Makoto never judged her. He appreciated her for who she is, not what she is. When SPECTRE took over the world, she noticed Makoto’s change of behavior. He became more serious with his attitude. He was still nice to his friends, but not to anyone from SPECTRE. He hates them for what they’ve done, and Mukruo understood that. She hates SPECTRE too. She’ll kill _anyone_ who harms her sister and her friends.

Mukuro felt someone poking her on the back which made her jumped slightly. She quickly turned her head around and saw her sister who was smirking at her.

“So, is my big sister having thoughts about giving Egg Boy a good fuck?” Junko smiles while she snickered.

“J-Junko!” Mukuro whispered out loud. She tried to keep her voice silent so that Makoto wouldn’t hear them.

“I’m imagining you tying him up on a bed while he’s naked and you taking your clothes off and having sex with him while both of you scream your lungs off!” Junko said while giggling. She loves teasing her sister.

“Junko stop!” Mukuro begged.

“You guys?”

Mukuro widened her eyes and looked at Makoto who was leaning out of his room.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked.

“Oh, hi Naegi.” Mukuro greeted. “I was just...seeing how you were doing.”

“Yeah, my sis wanted to see her knight in shining armor!” Junko said while smiling, causing Mukuro to blush.

Makoto blushed as well. “I see.” He replied.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for interrupting your reading.” Mukuro apologized, hoping she didn’t annoy Makoto.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Makoto smiled.

“Well, see you later Naegi.” Mukuro said as she walked away.

Junko stayed behind and whispered to Makoto’s ear.

“Hey, if you ever get her pregnant, let me know. I’m looking forward to being an aunt.” Junko said.

Makoto’s face went red. “W-what?!”

Junko laughed and walked down the hall, walking towards her sister.

Both of the sisters were now in the living room. Junko saw her sister sitting down in the couch, trying to regain her composure and getting rid of the blush on her face.

“Confess to him already.” Junko said to her sister. “It’s been what, four years since you had a crush on him?”

“I’m not ready.” Mukuro said.

“It’s now or never sis.” Junko told her.

“I know.”

“aaaaannnnnnnd, I might _snatch_ him away from you.”

“You wouldn’t!” Mukuro exclaimed as she rose from the couch.

Junko smirked. “Oh, I would. Who wouldn’t want to have a relationship with him? You know what, I’m gonna go confess _my_ feelings to him right now and-“

Mukuro sprinted all of a sudden, causing Junko to spin in circles and fall to the floor. She opened the door loudly, making Makoto jump and drop his book to the floor.

Mukuro panted and said. “MAKOTO NAEGI!”

“W-w-what???” Makoto stuttered.

“ **I LOVE YOU!** ” Mukuro screamed out.

Makoto formed a surprised reaction. He was never got confessed from a girl before. He started to feel a bunch of emotions: Happy, scared, and love. The reason why he was feeling scared is because of losing her while in battle. They were living in a war, but he’ll try to overcome his fear of losing Mukuro.

“You love me?” Makoto asked.

“Y-yeah...I love you.” Mukuro said while she fidgeted her hands and feet. The blush came back on her face. “Ever since I met you, you were so nice to me. You didn’t hate me. You would always say hello to me when meet at school and being around you fills me up with happiness and gives me hope. You gave me hope Makoto Naegi. And I want to be with you...forever.”

Makoto was blinking his eyes repeatedly. He pinched his arm, wanting to know he was dreaming. But he wasn’t. This wasn’t a dream, it was all real.

“Ikusaba I...I love you too.”

Mukuro’s mouth opened when he said that to her. She didn’t expect that to be his response. She thought for sure that she was going to get rejected, but she was glad she didn’t. Makoto accepting her feelings made her body filled with joy.

“You do?” Mukuro asked while she placed her hands together and let out a small smile.

“I do.” Makoto nodded while smiling. “You’re always confident about protecting your friends and loved ones. You’re a great and brave woman. And....you’re beautiful.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m ugly?” Mukuro asked.

“No of course not.” Makoto shook his head. “What made you think you’re ugly?”

“Well....You used to have a crush on Maizono and Kirigiri so I thought I was nothing to you. I thought those looked more beautiful than me.” Mukuro explained.

“I had a crush on you too, regardless of your looks.” Makoto told her. “I realized that Maizono loved Kuwata, and Kirigiri was too good for me because of her family. When I continued to hang out with you, I said to my self ‘She’s the one.’.”

Mukuro couldn’t keep her eyes off of Makoto. She wiped her face with her hand as she felt tears of joy coming out.

“Makoto....thank you!” Mukuro said. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest.

“You’re welcome.” Makoto smiled while he was hugging Mukuro.

Junko smiled while she saw them and said, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She then closed the door and walked down the hallway. She felt proud of her sister confessing to her crush. She was looking forward to them starting a family sometime soon after this war was entirely over, which she knew it won’t happen anytime soon.

Junko was now back in the living room. When she arrived back there, she saw Bond who was in the kitchen, grabbing out a glass and filling it up with water.

“Sup Bond?!” Junko greeted while grinning.

“Hey.” Bond replied, not making eye contact with her.

“That’s it?” Junko frowned. “No ‘Hey Enoshima!’ or ‘How’s it going Enoshima?'? Just a boring ‘Hey.’?”

“Yeah.” Bond said.

“Well not on my watch!” Junko said. “Let’s talk!”

Bond looked at her. “About?”

“Anything!” Junko smiled.

“I rather pass.” Bond said, he was about to leave the living room but was stopped by Junko.

“Come on!” Junko whined. “You have to talk to _someone_! While we were on the plane to get here you were all like...” Junko started to impersonate Bond’s voice. “...’I don’t want any of you brats bothering me if it’s not important.’.”

Bond shook his head as chuckled after seeing Junko impersonate him. He then started to drink his cup of water.

“I’m serious!” Junko said. “You were so _grouchy_! And you’re still are! So allow me to make you un-grouchy!” She smiled.

“Un-grouchy?” Bond repeated.

“Yeah!” Junko nodded. She walked to the couch and sat down. “Let’s have a friendly conversation! Get to know each other and all of that stuff!”

Bond looked at the young woman. He noticed how energetic she is. A bit too energetic he thought. He couldn’t remember much about him meeting people who were energetic as Junko.

_Might as well give it chance._ Bond thought. _I’m bored anyway._

“Alright kid you won.” Bond said, he sat in a comforter chair across from the couch and sat his cup on a glass table. “Ladies first.”

“Me? Okie dokie!” Junko said with a grin. “Ask me anything!”

“Okay, what was your life like during Hope’s Peak?” Bond asked.

“It was a lot of fun!.” Junko smiled. “I made a lot of friends there. One of my best friends was a classmate named Sayaka Maizono. I would always listen to her music and became a fan of her. She and her little sister were fans of mine. Everyone was so cool there! I was grateful for being there! A lot of hope was given to me. But now....” She formed a sad face. “...it’s all gone. Maizono was one of the victims who got killed during the Genocide.”

“I’m sorry for your lost.” Bond said to her.

Junko looked at Bond and smiled. “It’s alright.” She said. “Now your turn.”

Bond really didn’t talk about it despite agreeing to this friendly conversation but he thought about doing it anyway just to keep Junko from pestering him about it. But he was planning to briefly explain about himself and dodge certain questions that he would rather not answer about.

”Well...I-“

“Commander Bond!” Someone said his name.

Bond turned his head around and looked at the person who said his name. It was Hajime who was with Chiaki, Makoto, and Mukuro.

“What’s the problem kid?” Bond questioned.

“We got a problem!” Hajime replied.


	7. Chapter 7

“What kind of problem?” Bond asked Hajime.

“Fujisaki detected hostiles coming to the hideout!” Hajime answered. “We’re compromised!”

“Damn it.” Bond muttered. “Alright, all of you get what you need!” He said to everyone. He then contacted Fujisaki. “Fujisaki, how many hostiles?”

“ _About twenty of them!”_ Fujisaki responded. _“Your guys’ extraction is ready! You guys have one hour to arrive where you guys were dropped off! Otherwise, you’re on your own!”_

“Roger that! Bond out!” He said.

_**CRASH!** _

The door of the apartment kicked opened, causing it to land flat on the ground. The person who kicked the door entered the apartment and looked at the group.

It was Necros.

Necros looked at Bond. “Hello Mr. Bond.” He said. “Remember me?”

“I sure do.” Bond said while he glared at Necros.

“How did you find us?” Mukuro asked while she was in a battle stance.

“We have eyes everywhere.” Necros replied to Mukuro. “Thanks to them, we get advantages to our enemies.”

Bond took action by jumping forward to Necros, causing both of them to crash out of the apartment. They then started fighting each other really fast. Bond jumped in the air and kicked Necros in the face, causing him to fly across the hall. He then looked at his squad.

“Go!” Bond told them. “I’ll handle him!”

“But-“ Junko tried to argue but was stopped by Bond.

“Just bloody go!” Bond shouted. He then runs down the hall and continued to attack Necros.

Mukuro looked at the group and said, “Get your guns ready everyone! Let’s go!” She grabbed out her combat knife, her SIG Sauer P226 pistol and her modified FN P90 submachine gun which is called the RC-P90.

The RC-P90 was developed by Q who gave it to Mukuro as her main weapon. The RC-P90 had orange grips, a black stock, and a white magazine which carried 80 rounds of bullets. The gun can also shoot through many objects as well as doors, walls, and people.

After Junko, Makoto, Hajime, and Chiaki quickly got their Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifles, their SIG Sauer P226 pistols, and their combat knives, they exited out of the apartment and sprinted down the hall.

Bond ran really fast towards Necros and attempted to perform another attack but was grabbed by Necros who tossed him out the window, making him fall to the concrete sidewalk. He landed on his back. He then wipes away the broken pieces of glass off of him and quickly gets up while tolerating the pain he received. His eyes looked up and saw Necros jumping out of the hallway window and landing on the sidewalk. By the time the men faced each other, they started fighting again.

They punched each other endlessly and crashed into every car that was parked as well as fire hydrants and garbage cans. Necros performed a powerful kick which caused Bond to fly across the street towards a parking lot. Necros was walking towards Bond and grabbed some parked cars and threw them at Bond. Bond was able to dodge the vehicles that were being thrown at him. He got into cover and grabbed out his Walther PPQ pistol and started shooting at Necros.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Necros didn’t get shot by any of the bullets. He dodged them all with fast reflexes. Bond looked at him, immediately labeling him as his toughest opponent. This wasn’t the first time though. He fought many tough enemies during fights in the past.

Bond’s head turned and noticed SPECTRE soldiers arriving with their military humvees and jeeps. The vehicles stopped and the soldiers in them got out and started shooting at Bond with their Beretta ARX160 assault rifles.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Bond was firing back at the soldiers and got into cover behind a car. He noticed Necros jumping in the air with a combat knife and was landing towards Bond’s position. Necros swung his knife around trying to wound Bond but kept missing as Bond was avoiding his attacks. Bond was able to kick Necros in the face and caused him to drop his knife.

Since Bond had too much to deal with right now, he ran. The SPECTRE soldiers continued to fire their assault rifles at him while he ran away from them.

________________________________________

While all of that was going on, Junko, Mukuro, Makoto, Hajime and Chiaki were shooting and killing the SPECTRE soldiers that were coming after them on the streets. The civilians were running, trying to get away from the gunfight to avoid getting accidentally shot.

Junko and Mukuro got into cover behind a car and together they killed the SPECTRE soldiers.

Makoto grabbed out his two combat swords and ran really fast towards the SPECTRE soldiers and sliced them up. He also performed jumps and landed on the SPECTRE soldiers and stabbed them to death.

Chiaki grabbed a remote to summon ships from her favorite video game Gala Omega. The device was developed by Q. The remote device summons the Gala Omega ships in the battle and used them as support. The Gala Omega ships arrived and shot the projectiles at the SPECTRE soldiers and killed them. It also shot the military humvees and jeeps and caused them to explode.

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!** _

But this wasn’t enough.

Reinforcements started to arrive, which caused the group to retreat by running towards parked vehicles. The group found a parked gray BMW 7 sedan and they all approached it. Makoto got to the driver side of the car and smashed the window, unlocking the car door, and getting inside. He was able to unlock all of the doors for his squadmates who then all got inside. Mukuro sat in the passenger seat, while Junko, Hajime, and Chiaki sat in the back.

Makoto hot wired the car, while the rest locked and loaded their weapons and got themselves ready to attack. After starting up the vehicle, Makoto accelerated out of the area they were at. As he drove he spotted SPECTRE soldiers chasing them.

The SPECTRE military jeeps and humvees were right behind them, as well as the black police SUVs.

Mukuro cocked her RC-P90 and leaned out the window and started firing at the soldiers who were chasing them.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

The bullets from the RC-P90 were able to kill the driver from one of the jeeps that were closing in on them, causing it to crash.

A SPECTRE officer who was in a black police SUV accelerate and was getting close to the BMW 7’s bumper. Makoto was able to make a sharp turn, outsmarting the SPECTRE officer. The SPECTRE officer slammed on the brakes, but unfortunately for him, he crashed into an oncoming car.

________________________________________

Bond was running. Necros and a group of SPECTRE soldiers were all coming after him. He tried to avoid detection from Necros, but failed. Kronsteen’s right-hand man was able to jump from building to building like a super human and was able to keep up with Bond during the chase.

While he was running, he contacted Fujisaki.

“Fujisaki! How far are C778 at the extraction?!” Bond inquired.

_“About one mile away!”_ Fujisaki responded.

“Let them know that I might not be able to make it!”

_“But Comma-“_

“Just do it Fujisaki!” Bond demanded, he then hang up on him.

Bond continued to sprint and tried his best to get away from Necros and the SPECTRE soldiers.

________________________________________

Junko, Mukuro, Makoto, Hajime, and Chiaki arrived at a hangar that had a plane inside. This was their drop off point for this failed mission. Future Foundation operatives were in the hangar and were warned about the situation. A male Future Foundation member grabbed an RPG missile launcher and got into position. He saw the SPECTRE soldiers and officers arriving. He aimed the RPG at the vehicles and fired.

The RPG missile then collided onto a humvee and exploded causing the other vehicles next to it to catch on fire.

Other Future Foundation members got their M4A1 assault rifles and aimed them and fired at the SPECTRE soldiers who survived the explosion.

Inside the plane, a female Future Foundation pilot walked to the group.

“Where’s Commander Bond at?” The pilot asked them.

“He might not make it.” Mukuro replied. “We’ll have to leave without him.”

“Very well I-‘ll-“

“ **No!** ” Someone exclaimed. It was Junko, everyone was looking at her. “We just lost our squad leader and we’re not gonna lose another one! I’ll go find him and bring him here!”

“Junko wait!” Mukuro said, trying to stop her sister. But Junko wasn’t listening.

Junko sprinted to the BMW 7 and got inside it and drove out of the hangar really fast.

________________________________________

Bond was now carrying a Beretta ARX160 assault rifle he got from a SPECTRE soldier he killed and used it to kill the other SPECTRE soldiers who were coming after him. He also tried to use it against Necros, but stopped himself from doing it knowing it would be futile.

Killing the SPECTRE soldiers and the officers weren’t difficult for James Bond. He knew where they were coming from and killed them without giving them a chance to fire their guns. The only problem he was facing was Necros. He wasn’t this tough at first when he met him, but now he is. Bond analyzed Necros and concluded that Necros is a super soldier, based on how he was acting in combat. He thought Kyosuke’s speculation was correct.

Bond was thinking that SPECTRE might’ve used an experiment on him to give him superb combat abilities. And he could also see SPECTRE using an experiment like that to their soldiers and all of their members, making them equally as powerful as Necros, and the most powerful terrorists in the world.

Bond stopped himself from running when he saw a car coming towards him. It was the BMW 7. After the BMW 7 stopped, Bond saw Junko exiting out of the car.

Bond was shocked to see her. “What are you doing here?!” He asked out loud.

“Saving your ass, that’s what!” Junko answered.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Bond said to her. “I don’t need your help.”

“Yes you do!” Junko said. She saw Necros who was standing on a roof nearby and pointed her finger at him. “You can’t defeat him by yourself!” She said to Bond.

Necros jumped off the roof and landed on the ground and walked towards Bond and Junko. He formed a smirk on his face.

“What makes you so sure, young woman?” Necros questioned Junko.

“I’m a smart girl.” Junko answered. “I’ve seen how you act while in combat, and I didn't forget you killing our squad leader in Kyoto. I know what you are capable of Necros. I remembered you a long time ago when you attack Hope’s Peak Academy and murdered most of my friends.”

Necros started to recall the time when he was involved in the Hope’s Peak Genocide during the Takeover. He also started to recall seeing Junko briefly during that time.

“Ah yes. I remembered seeing you there.” Necros said while nodding. “Since you know what I’m capable of, then please tell me what I’m capable of.”

“You are a super soldier.” Junko responded. “You have outstanding combat abilities and instincts. You are a monster who kills dozens upon dozens of people. You inflict so much despair onto people.”

Necros was impressed. Everything she said was true. She wasn’t wrong. He could see that she has potential.

Potential for what though?

“I’m impressed.” Necros said while smirking. “You’re intelligence could be useful for SPECTRE.”

“I’m flattered, but don’t get any thoughts about me joining your filthy cult.” Junko said. “I would never betray my friends.”

“Sure you would.” Necros said. “Your sister betrayed you in the past, so why can’t you?”

Junko widened her eyes at that. She didn’t expect him to say that. And she didn’t quite understand how he would know such a thing that happened to the sisters in the past. She then formed a glare.

“What did you just say?” Junko questioned, clenching her fists.

Bond looked at her. “Enoshima, don’t-“ But he was interrupted by Necros, who formed an evil smile.

“I’m sure your sister doesn’t love you.” Necros said. “I think the only reason she came back to you was to feel good about herself. And your parents, you betrayed them too, and the entire Otonashi family-“

Junko had enough. She kicked Necros in the face so fast he didn’t see it coming. She then grabbed him and tossed him into parked vehicles. But her attacks didn’t last long. Junko attempted to perform another attack but it got blocked by Necros as he uppercuts her, knocking her out. Her body lands on the road.

Necros looked at Junko’s unconscious body. He purposely allowed her to attack him just to see how skillful she was at fighting. She was pretty good he thought, but not too good. He believed she was weak, and always have been.

Bond ran up to Junko and said, “Enoshima!” He was trying to wake her up.

Bond looked at Necros and noticed his evil smile.

“She can fight, but she’s not tough.” Necros pointed out. He looked at Bond. “We’ll meet again Mr. Bond.” He then pointed at Junko’s unconscious body. “And put her on a leash.”

“You’re not going to kill us?” Bond asked. “Isn’t that what your boss wanted?”

“Number 1 didn’t order me to kill you and your group, but I wanted to personally with his permission. So killing you is optional. He wanted to make sure you will never achieve your goals, and to send a message.”

“What message?”

“ **SPECTRE controls the world, not the Future Foundation.** ”

And with that, Necros jumped to a roof of a building and escaped.

Junko was still unconscious. Bond placed his finger on her body and felt a pulse, she was still alive fortunately. He grabbed her and placed his arm around her body and walked her to the BMW 7. He places her in the passenger seat and gets in the car and drives away.

________________________________________

Back inside the plane, the female pilot told the group that they need to leave.

“We need to leave now!” The pilot said.

“No!” Mukuro protested. “We aren’t leaving without Commander Bond and my sister!”

“But we can’t wait any longer!” The pilot argued.

“Yes we can!”

The pilot walked away while sighing, knowing that arguing was becoming a waste of time.

“Hey!” Someone hollered. It was a male Future Foundation member who was carrying an M4A1. “It looks like they’re here!”

Mukuro immediately ran out of the plane and ran towards the BMW. She noticed Bond and Junko were inside. Bond got out of the car and looked at Mukuro.

“Help me with your sister, she’s unconscious!” Bond said to Mukuro.

Mukuro obliged, helping Bond on carrying Junko to the plane. After they got in the plane, Bond and Mukuro placed her body on a seat.

Chiaki looked at Junko and said, “What happened to her?”

“She got knocked out by Necros. He was taunting her which got her under her skin.” Bond explained.

“What did he say to her?” Mukuro questioned.

“Something about you betraying her and her betraying your guys’ parents and family.” Bond answered.

Mukuro nodded her head. She didn’t understand why Necros said that she betrayed her sister, as well as her sister betraying their family.

Prior to them attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Mukuro joined a private military company called Fenrir. Fenrir was considered to be the most reliable PMC group in the world until SPECTRE brought them down to their knees and destroyed them. She joined the group during her homeless life with her sister, and felt guilty for abandoning her. Her reunion with her sister became an emotional moment for her and her sister. She promised that she would never abandon her again.

________________________________________

Hours later, Junko opened her eyes. She moaned as she woke up and saw Mukuro sitting next to her who was sleeping. She also noticed Makoto was sleeping and noticed Chiaki sleeping with her head on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime was also sleeping and had his arm around Chiaki, keeping her comfortable. Bond was sleeping too but he was in a private spot and he didn’t want anyone waking him up unless it was very important.

Junko started to touch Mukuro’s shoulder with her hand. “Hey, Muku.” She said quietly.

Mukuro grunted and woke up and looked at Junko. She formed a smile on her face. She was happy to see her awake and alive.

“Junko.” Mukuro said her name. “How are you feeling?”

“Felt like I got sedated.” Junko joked. “But seriously, I’m fine. That punch from that psychopath took a toll on me.”

“I’m glad you’re alright and still alive.” Mukuro said. She wrapped her arms around Junko and gave her a sisterly hug.

Junko smiled and hugged her sister. “Thanks sis.”

“Anytime.” Mukuro smiled. The sisters then released each other and continued talking.

“Hey Muku?” Junko said.

“Yeah?”

“...You would never abandon me again would you?” Junko asked with hopeful eyes. She loved her sister and was grateful that she would be with her in life.

“Never, never again.” Mukuro answered. “Whatever Necros said to you, don’t listen to him. I could already tell he’s a manipulative bastard that needs to be put down along with everyone else in SPECTRE.”

Junko smiled. “That’s the sister I know.”

“I love you Junko.” Mukuro said to her. “And no matter what happens, I will always be there with you. And if I die...then I’ll be watching you succeed.”

Junko felt tears coming out of her eyes, but stopped herself from crying. “Don’t make me cry sis. I’m just glad I have someone like you. You’re the last person I want to die. And I’m glad we won’t see our parents ever again. Not seeing those two will make very fucking happy.”

“I wonder if they’re still alive.” Mukuro wondered.

“Who cares, fuck them.” Junko replied. “I would love to see what kind of torture they’re going through. You would too right?”

“Yeah....I would.” Mukuro nodded. But she was feeling conflicting emotions about her parents. She hates them, but she doesn’t want them to die.

“Good.” Junko smiled. “Let’s leave it at that then.” She closed her eyes. “Sleep well Muku.”

“You too Junko.” Mukuro said. She then went back to sleep.

Junko was pretending to sleep, because she was wondering how Necros knew about her sister leaving her in the past. Was he there? Was he watching it all happen? Was he a ghost and followed them everywhere they went during their homeless life? Or worse, is he a time traveler??? There were so many questions that Junko was asking herself. She decided to go to sleep, not wanting to lose any of it.

________________________________________

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Montana, United States**

It was nighttime in the state of Montana. An African American man who had black shaved hair and a long beard was running through the dark Montana forest. He was wearing a dark gray SPECTRE prison outfit. He just broke out of a SPECTRE prison and was seeking shelter and assistance.

Who is this man?

His name is Felix Leiter.


	8. Chapter 8

A yellow & black Buick GSX was driving down the road in the Montana Forest. In the car was a young female who was driving the car. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt, black bootcut jeans, and black cowboy boots. She was also wearing a black balaclava ski mask. The only part of her face that was exposed was her blue eyes.

Who is this woman?

Her name is Valkyrie.

Valkyrie kept her eyes on the road while she was driving. Her eyes then caught someone who was in the middle of the road. It was Felix Leiter who saw the car coming towards him.

Valkyrie slammed her foot on the brakes, making the muscle car come to a halt in front of Felix. She didn’t know who this person was, so she was going to question him. She got out of the car and pulled out her Detonics Scoremaster pistol and pointed it at Felix.

“Who are you?” Valkyrie inquired in a serious tone.

Felix raised his hands. “Relax! I need help!” He answered.

“I’ll relax until you give me a less vague answer.” Valkyrie said. She had a reason to do this. SPECTRE has been after her for a while and to her this wouldn’t be strange if they plotted this to ambush her and kill her.

“I’m being chased by SPECTRE.” Felix told her. “I escaped a prison.”

This lowered Valkyrie’s suspicion. She knows the SPECTRE prisons that were being controlled by them around the world. She’d been to one before and escaped just like what Felix did. Did she believe what Felix was saying? Well, kind of. All she hoped for was him telling the truth.

Valkyrie lowered her gun. She then unlocked the passenger door of the muscle car. “Get in.” She said to Felix. “Don’t try anything funny.”

Felix nodded. “Thank you.”

Valkyrie got back inside the Buick GSX and closed the driver’s door. After Felix got inside the car and got his seatbelt on, Valkyrie continued to drive to her destination.

________________________________________

Felix and Valkyrie arrived at a large cabin that was on the hills. During the ride, the two never spoke a word to each other.

Valkyrie drove her car to a garage and parked it. After shutting the muscle car off, she and Felix exit out of the car.

“You got a shaver?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, it’s in the bathroom.” Valkyrie replied.

“Good, I need to get this Santa Claus beard off.” Felix said while rubbing the beard with his fingers.

“When you’re done, meet in the living room. We’re gonna talk.” Valkyrie told him.

“Of course, I’ll answer anything you need. Miss uh?”

“Valkyrie. That’s all you need to know.”

Felix nodded his head. He realized the young woman wanted to keep her true identity confidential. He could easily tell that Valkyrie wasn’t American. He noticed she had an Asian accent. He guessed she was from Japan.

_I wonder what her story is._ Felix wondered.

________________________________________

Felix looked at himself in the mirror after he shaved off the beard he had. He was happy to get rid of it. After he was done looking at himself in the mirror, he exited out of the bathroom. He walks down the hall and towards a wooden railing and sees Valkyrie sitting on a couch.

Valkyrie looks at Felix who was observing the interior of the cabin.

“You got a nice hideout.” Felix pointed out. “This was _definitely_ not yours when you first came here.”

“It wasn’t.” Valkyrie said. “It belonged to a man who found me while I was trapped in a gunfight. Anyway, come over here and let’s talk about you.”

Felix stopped observing the cabin’s interior and walked down the steps. He then went to the living room and sat down on another couch across from Valkyrie.

“So, what do you wanna ask me?” Felix questioned.

“Who are you?”

“Felix Leiter.”

Valkyrie nodded and continued asking him questions. “Are you _really_ a SPECTRE prisoner?”

“ _Was_ a SPECTRE prisoner.” Felix said. “I finally escaped.”

“How long were you a prisoner?” Valkyrie asked.

“Three fucking years.” Felix answered. “It was a nightmare. Trust me, being a SPECTRE prisoner is a slow motion death.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Valkyrie said.

“Were you in one before?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, long story.” Valkyrie nodded. “Had to leave some friends behind because I was being hunted down by SPECTRE, and I could no longer hide. I was...looking for someone, someone I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“A family member?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “Sorry, but I can’t tell you. We just met. Maybe another time. Anyway, let’s get back to you. What did you do to get caught by SPECTRE?”

“For being in the CIA. That’s all. I was one of their arch enemies. I used to be in the CIA. I had a buddy of mine named James Bond, who used to be a 00 agent in MI6. He and I would sometimes work together to eliminate SPECTRE’s top-ranking members and other criminals around the world.” Felix explained.

“James Bond?” Valkyrie asked.

“Yeah, him.” Felix nodded. “You heard of him?”

“Yeah I have. He’s SPECTRE’s most wanted criminal, along with some of the members from Future Foundation.

_So James is still alive._ Felix thought. _Future Foundation? A resistance group?_

“Is this Future Foundation a resistance group?” Felix inquired.

“Yeah, it is.” Valkyrie nodded. “I’m not a member of it though. I work for myself.”

“Hmm.” Felix hummed. “Where were they formed?”

“It formed in Tokyo. It was founded by former students of this prestigious high school called Hope’s Peak Academy. They were formed months after SPECTRE took over the world.” Valkyrie explained. “Sometime after its formation, an American branch and a European Branch of Future Foundation were formed.”

Felix nodded his head. All of this was new information to him. He learned nothing about Future Foundation as well as Bond’s current state since he was imprisoned. Now, he has plans to find the American branch of the Future Foundation, and find James Bond.

“Can I make a request?” Felix asked Valkyrie while looking at her.

“This better not waste my time.” Valkyrie said. “What is it?”

“Will it be possible for you to find some sort of way to contact the American Future Foundation?”

“What for?”

“I need to see if they can help me with locating James Bond.” Felix explained. “I need to find him.”

Valkyrie looked at him for a few seconds and nodded her head. “Alright, but on one condition.”

“You want me to help you with some things?”

“You read my mind. You owe me for helping you.”

Felix let out a short laugh. “You’re not wrong.” He said. “But I need to know who my temporary partner is going to be.”

“Why should you?” Valkyrie questioned.

“Because I want to remember the person’s face.” Felix told her. By that, he means he’ll kill her if she tried to betray him.

“Hmm, maybe soon. But for right now, we should get some sleep. It’s getting late.”

“Does this cabin have good security?”

“Yes. I get notifications on my phone about people who are trespassing. I also have a good arsenal of weapons. We’ll be fine. A guest room is two doors down from my room.”

“Cool.” Felix nodded. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Valkyrie said as she nodded back.

________________________________________

The next day came. Felix woke up and noticed it was daytime outside. He opened up the blinds and saw the sunny sky outside. He was glad to see the weather wasn’t cloudy and rainy. He got his clothes which was a black t-shirt, gray pants, and black combat boots. These clothes were given to him by Valkyrie.

Felix exits out of the guest bedroom and walks down the hall and heads to the living room. He then notices Valkyrie in the kitchen who was making breakfast. She was wearing a black tank top, black pants, and black socks. She still had her mask on.

While Valkyrie was making breakfast, she saw Felix. “Oh hey, you’re awake.” She said. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yeah, I did.” Felix said while walking to the kitchen. “You wear the mask everywhere you go?”

“I’m still wearing it because of you.” Valkyrie said while she placed a piece of French toast on a plate. “But don’t worry, I might show you my face.”

Felix nodded his head and sat at a table.

“Are you fine with French toast and bacon?” Valkyrie asked Felix.

“Yeah, anything is fine. I finally get to eat something that’s not prison food.” Felix said.

Valkyrie was done with her plate which also had French toast and bacon. She sat Felix’s plate down on the table. She then grabbed her plate and started to leave the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Felix asked while looking at Valkyrie.

“My room.” Valkyrie responded. “I don’t wanna take my mask off in front of you.”

“Ah, okay.” Felix nodded.

“When we’re done eating, we’ll go outside to warm ourselves up.” Valkyrie told him.

“Not a problem.” Felix said.

With that, Valkyrie left the kitchen and went to her room while Felix ate his food in the kitchen.

________________________________________

Felix and Valkyrie were now outside of the cabin. Valkyrie was now wearing her black shirt, black bootcut jeans, and black cowboy boots. In front of them was a custom made shooting range that was set up by Valkyrie. In front of them were red barrels, large black steeled plates, silhouette figures, and archery target circles. There was also a large wooden table filled with weapons: Valkyrie’s Detonics Scoremaster, a Ruger SR9, an FN FNC, a CZ 805 BREN, and a bow & arrow.

Valkyrie began talking to Felix as she pointed at the SR9 and the CZ 805 BREN. “You can use these two guns.” She then pointed her finger at the Detonics, the FNC, and the Bow & Arrow. “And I’ll be using these.”

“Got it.” Felix said. He then looked at the Detonics Scoremaster while he grabbed his guns. “A Detonics Scoremaster. I remember seeing those in some 1980s and early 90s action films and shows.”

“It’s a neat looking gun. The owner of the cabin had one.” Valkyrie told him.”

“Where is the owner?.” Felix inquired. “Dead?”

“He had cancer. He didn’t want to live anymore so he killed himself in front of me.” Valkyrie answered while she grabbed her Detonics Scoremaster pistol and cocked it.

Felix reacted by flinching and slightly widening his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Damn...” He said.

“Yeah...I didn’t want him to do it, but he shot his gun before I had a chance to stop him.” Valkyrie explained. “Alright, let’s get started.”

Valkyrie walked to her position in front of the targets while Felix walked to his position while holding his Ruger SR9 and stood a few inches away next to Valkyrie. They then began firing their guns. Both of them were shooting at the silhouette figures and black steel plates.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **   
**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

They continued to fire their weapons until they ran out of ammo. They then placed their weapons away and walked to the targets they shot out to check the results. They noticed many bullet holes on the black steel plates as well as the silhouette figures.

“You did pretty well.” Valkyrie remarked to Felix.

“Yeah, wasn’t expecting that.” Felix said. His eyes then looked at the archery circles. “Let me see you use the bow & arrow.”

“Of course.” Valkyrie said while nodding. Felix walked to his position where he was and waited for Valkyrie to grab her bow & arrow.

Valkyrie grabbed the weapon and arrows and walked to her position and aimed her bow & arrow at the archery target. She then pulled the arrow and released it. The arrow flew towards the archery circle and landed on the center of the circle.

“Bullseye.” Felix said while he smirked. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks.” Valkyrie said. She then shot out another arrow. The arrow landed on the center again right next to the previous arrow. She shot out another arrow, and got a good shot on the circle. Felix was quite impressed with her skills. If the CIA was still around, he would have her join.

“I see potential in you.” Felix said to Valkyrie. “I would’ve recommended you to the CIA if it was still around.”

“You would?” Valkryie asked.

“Yeah, I would.” Felix nodded. “You’re a hero after all, I can see that. The world needs heroes.”

“I don’t know if I call myself a hero.” Valkryie said.

“What makes you say that?” Felix asked.

Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. All I do is wander around Montana killing SPECTRE members, saving people, and trying to keep my ass from getting caught or killed. I’m just someone from Japan, living here all alone.”

“There you go, you just said you kill SPECTRE members, and saving people. You are a hero.” Felix pointed out. “But what about that person you were looking for? Are they in this country?”

Valkyrie shook her head. “...Who the fuck knows.” She sighed.

Felix noticed how frustrated she sounded when she answered. The tone of her made him assume this person she was looking for was someone from her family, maybe a close relative, or a parent. He stayed silent, not knowing what he should say. He knew if he were to say “I know what it’s like.” then she would just say “No you don’t.” in response.

Valkyrie continued. “I don’t even know if this person is here. Hell, I don’t even know if they’re alive.”

“I’m sure the Future Foundation will help you out.” Felix suggested.

“Maybe, but this is my adventure. Besides, I might just be wasting my time asking for their help.” Valkyrie said. “If we ever do meet with the Future Foundation, do you mind keeping this talk a secret?”

Felix nodded, agreeing to keep this a secret. “Sure. And if you’re getting sick of being alone, then let me be your partner.”

“You want to be my partner, huh? Like Batman and Robin?” Valkyrie asked.

Felix chuckled. “Yeah something like that.” He said. “I still want to get in contact with the Future Foundation, and we can join them, or just me if you’re not wanting to.”

Valkyrie thought about the idea. She thought it was a good idea. She has gotten sick of being alone in Montana and trying to survive every day. At times, she has gotten anxiety about her hideout being compromised by SPECTRE. Her eyes then looked at Felix.

“Okay.” Valkyrie nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Let’s leave.”

“Where are we going?” Felix inquired.

“I usually travel around Montana to hunt down SPECTRE members.” Valkyrie answered. “There’s a small town miles away from here which is now a SPECTRE compound. We’ll be raiding it in a few hours.”

“Well alrighty then. Let’s do it.” Felix said.


	9. Chapter 9

On the road, Valkyrie was driving the Buick GSX while Felix sat in the passenger seat. Valkyrie had her black outfit on, while Felix had his clothes on as well as a bulletproof armor vest that was placed around his body. Right now, they were heading to the small town.

“So, who’s gonna do what when we get there?” Felix asked Valkyrie.

“We’re gonna scan the area first before we infiltrate.” Valkyrie replied. “I’ll be parking the car in the forest outside of the town.” She looked at her GPS and noticed she was getting close to the small town.

Valkyrie slowed down the muscle car and turned the car to a dirt road. She drove the car on the dirt road and parked it.

“Your car has security right?” Felix asked.

“It does.” Valkyrie nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

Valkyrie shut the car off and got out along with Felix. Both of them went to the car’s trunk. Valkyrie opened the trunk and grabbed out her weapons and equipment while Felix did the same. Both of them placed an earpiece on their ear.

Valkyrie was now equipped with her FN FNC, her Detonics Scoremaster, and her Bow & Arrow. Felix was equipped with his Ruger SR9, his CZ 805 BREN, and a combat knife. They were now ready. Valkyrie placed her goggles on and started walking.

“Follow me.” Valkyrie said. “I’ll tell you when to stop if we come across landmines or anything that’s considered threatening.”

“Roger that.” Felix nodded while following Valkyrie.

The two walked through the Montana forest. Their eyes noticed buildings from the small town nearby. The two got to a vantage point and crouched down.

Valkyrie used her goggles to scan the area and notices a bunch of SPECTRE soldiers around the small town. There were also soldiers on the roof who were equipped with Sako TRG-42 sniper rifles.

Valkyrie knew those snipers were going to be a problem for her and Felix. So she had an idea. But first, she wanted to continue to scan the area. She pressed a button on her goggles, which activated an ability to see through walls. There was one building that caught her vision. She noticed a male person tied up in a room while sitting in a chair. He was getting punched by a SPECTRE soldier. Whoever it was, Valkyrie needed to rescue him and kill the SPECTRE soldier.

“Alright, there’s a building up north.” Valkyrie told Felix. “A male person is being held captive inside and is getting beaten the shit out of by a SPECTRE soldier. I’m gonna take the snipers out while you...” she took off her goggles and handed them to Felix. “...wear this and keep an eye on me. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Felix said while grabbing Valkyrie’s goggles and putting them on. Since he saw Valkyrie pressing buttons on her goggles, Felix already knew what buttons to press.

“I guess I don’t have to teach you how to use them.” Valkyrie pointed out. “Alright, I’m off.”

“Be careful out there kid. If you get shot or overwhelmed, I’m coming for you.” Felix told her.

In response, Valkyrie nodded. She was grateful for meeting Felix, and having him watching her back. Besides, it’s what partners do in a world like this.

Felix used the goggles to keep an eye out of the SPECTRE soldiers who were patrolling the small town. He was also watching Valkyrie who was climbing on a fence that was placed around the small town. She then started to climb on a building and got herself on the roof. In front of her was a SPECTRE sniper soldier who doesn’t know Valkyrie is behind him.

Valkyrie grabbed out her bow & arrow and killed the sniper with the arrow. The sharp arrow penetrated the soldier’s head, making him drop the sniper and have his body fall to the ground.

_“You’re good Valkyrie.”_ Felix told her from her earpiece. _“No one saw it.”_

“Good.” Valkyrie responded. She saw the other snipers and got into position on the roof.

_“Whoa, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you go to where they are first then kill them?”_ Felix said, feeling worried about what she’s doing.

“Don’t worry I can get them from here.” Valkyrie reassured him.

She then pulled the arrow and released it. No one saw the arrow flying towards the sniper who was on the roof on the other side of the street. The sniper dropped dead to the ground after the arrow got him in the head.

Valkyrie quickly sets up her next arrow and kills the next sniper nearby.

Now, there were two snipers left. And they were both killed by Valkyrie.

_“Wow, you must’ve participated in archery competitions.”_ Felix commented.

“I haven’t. I’ve been practicing.” Valkyrie responded. “Anything I should know about?”

_“Fortunately for us, those soldiers are too stupid to not notice what you’re doing.”_ Felix said. _“Watch out for cameras though, they’re scattered around the town. That north building is crawling with hostiles, so watch out.”_

“Right.” Valkyrie nodded. “Why don’t you take care of the cameras and the soldiers in the town for me, while I head to the north building and rescue the captive.”

_“Sure, not a problem. I have time to kill them.”_

And with that, Felix left his position and ran towards the small town.

Valkyrie placed her bow & arrow away and got herself crouched to avoid detection from SPECTRE soldiers. There was a building in front of her. She looked around the streets and wanted to make sure no one was going to see her what she’s going to do. She slowly raised her body and sprinted, then jumped to the building in front of her. She then rolled and crouched. She got to a vantage point and was now looking at the north building. Two SPECTRE soldiers were stationary at the front entrance. There was also a CCTV camera above the front entrance doors. A jeep was parked as well as humvees and black SUVs.

Valkyrie sighed, knowing getting in there was going to be difficult. Felix wasn’t wrong about what he said to her about the building.

While she stayed where she was, Valkyrie noticed Felix, who was sneaking his way through the streets by hiding behind cars and taking shortcuts through the alleys. Since he was in the CIA, Valkyrie was confident that he’ll be able to use his stealth tactics flawlessly.

Valkyrie looked down and saw a SPECTRE soldier. She kept herself hidden and pulled out a combat knife. She then peeked and saw the soldier who was still at the spot he was at. She quietly got on the edge of the roof and landed on the soldier. She quickly sliced the soldier’s throat off, making his neck bleed out and slowly killing him. She quickly dragged the body away from anyone who could spot it and hid his body in a dumpster that was opened. She slowly moved the dumpster lid and closed it without attracting attention. She knew what she did was risky, but she needed to find a way to get to the north building without jumping roof to roof and getting compromised.

_“Valkyrie? Do you hear me?”_ Felix asked.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

_“I’m gonna create a diversion, get ready. This should give you a chance to get to the north building.”_ Felix explained.

“And the cameras?”

_“You let me worry about that.”_

**_KABOOM!_ **

A large explosion erupted in the southeast area of the small town, Valkyrie spotted the explosion.

“Holy shit.” Valkyrie uttered.

_“Yeah, holy shit.”_

Valkyrie heard a bunch of soldiers yelling and all of them were heading to the spot where the explosion occurred. An alarm went off as well, alerting all of the soldiers in the area.

“Uh, Leiter? Are you sure that was a good idea?” Valkyrie asked.

_“Creating diversions is a way to get what you want.”_ Felix said. _“Now let’s continue before it’s too late.”_

“Right.” Valkyrie nodded. “Take care of the cameras while I head to the north building.”

_“Got it.”_ Felix responded.

________________________________________

Inside the north building in a room, was the male captive and the SPECTRE soldier. The male captive is a Caucasian American who had dark gray short hair and had a Future Foundation outfit on.

A door opened inside, revealing a SPECTRE captain.

“New orders sir?” The SPECTRE soldier asked.

“An explosion occurred in the southeast area of the town. Stand by and keep an eye on the captive until further instructions.” The captain told his comrade.

“Yes sir.” The SPECTRE soldier nodded.

The captain nodded back left the room. After he was gone, the captive started chuckling.

“Told you so.” The captive said.

“Shut your mouth!” The SPECTRE soldier told him. “Or I’ll pull all of your teeth out!”

The captive continued to chuckle. He knew he was going to be rescued. He assumed soldiers from the American Future Foundation are in the small town to rescue him.

________________________________________

Inside a different building were two SPECTRE soldiers inside a security room. They were watching the screens from the monitors. They knew what was happening outside, but they stayed inside because they were ordered to.

All of a sudden a door opened, both the soldiers looked and saw the person.

It was Felix. He shot them both the soldier’s in the head with his SR9.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Felix walked towards the monitors and pressed a button to turn off all of the security cameras in the small town.

“Alright Valkyrie, you’re good. All the cameras have been disabled.” Felix told her.

_“Perfect, thanks Leiter!”_ Valkyrie responded.

Felix exited out of the security room and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a window and looked out the window and saw several SPECTRE soldiers moving around while searching for the source of the explosion.

________________________________________

Valkyrie arrived at the north building and entered by climbing through a window that was opened. She was now in a room. She grabbed out her Detonics Scoremaster pistol and exited out of the room while she aimed her gun around the hallway. She found a flight of stairs and ascended. She knew where the captive was. The captive was on the third floor. She stopped herself from moving and leaned against the wall when she heard a SPECTRE soldier coming by, talking to somewhere on his earpiece.

“What’s the situation?”

_“A hostile has been found! Southeast near the explosion that occurred!”_

“Copy that! Reinforcements will be sent!”

With that, Valkyrie moved and aimed her gun at the SPECTRE soldier. She then fired her gun

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The SPECTRE soldier got shot in the chest three times and dropped dead to the floor. Valkyrie’s ears caught more loud footsteps coming by.

SPECTRE soldiers who were carrying TDI Vector submachine guns were descending the stairs and when they got to the third floor they spotted Valkyrie. They were too late to fire their guns because Valkyrie killed right when she saw them.

After she killed the soldiers, they both tumbled down the stairs, dropping their submachine guns in the process.

Valkyrie went up the stairs and searched the room where the captive was. After she found the room, she got behind the wall and opened the door.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Gunshots from a shotgun came from the room. The SPECTRE soldier inside the room aimed his Benelli M4 shotgun at the entrance of the room, waiting for Valkyrie to appear.

The captive was still alive, while the SPECTRE soldier wasn’t noticing, he started to untie himself. It only took him a minute to do it. The captive got himself up and karate chop the soldier’s neck, making him drop the shotgun. The soldier’s body went to the floor. The captive quickly grabs the Benelli M4 shotgun and shot the soldier in the face, causing his head to pop off and blood splatter on the floor and wall.

Valkyrie peeked and saw the captive holding the Benelli M4. The captive pointed his gun at her.

“Don’t shoot!” Valkyrie told him. “I’m on your side!”

“Are you the one who caused that explosion outside?” The captive asked, lowering his gun.

“No, my partner did.” Valkyrie answered.

“Did Future Foundation send you and your partner?”

“No, I’m just someone who kills terrorists.”

The captive smirked. “Hmm.” He hummed. “I like that answer. Where’s your partner?”

“Outside. He’s dealing with some SPECTRE soldiers.”

“Let’s go find him and help him. Lead the way miss?”

“Valkyrie.” She told him. “And you?”

“Grim.” He said. “Just call me Grim.”

________________________________________

Felix was dual-wielding his CZ 805 BREN and a Beretta ARX160 and was killing all the SPECTRE soldiers he saw in front of him.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _  
_**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

The soldiers were all getting shot to death by Felix. Felix jumped in the air and landed on top of a black SUV and continued to eliminate all of the soldiers. One soldier ran while wielding an RPG missile launcher and got on his knee and aimed the RPG at Felix.

He then pulled the trigger. The RPG missile came towards Felix.

Felix saw and quickly jumped off of the black SUV in slow motion.

**_KABOOM!_ **

Felix landed on another black SUV. He continued to fire the assault rifles.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **  
**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

He killed the SPECTRE soldier who had the RPG as well as other soldiers who came towards him. One soldier had a Ultimax 100 machine gun and started firing at Felix’s spot, trying to blow up the SUV he was on.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

Felix jumped off the SUV and landed on the road and ran before the SUV exploded.

_**KABOOM!** _

The SPECTRE soldier with the Ultimax 100 machine gun continued to fire at Felix but he kept missing and got killed from an arrow that went into the soldier’s chest. The soldier let out a painful cry and landed on his knees, and then another arrow went right into his head, instantly killing him.

Felix turned his head and saw Valkyrie. He then nodded his head at her. “Thanks for that.” He said.

“No problem.” Valkyrie nodded. She glanced at Grim. “This is the captive. His name is Grim, he’s from Future Foundation.”

“Grim.” Felix said his name. He recognized him. He held out his hand to him. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Grim said, shaking Felix’s hand. “It’s great to see you alive and still kicking.”

“You too.” Felix said while letting out a small smile.

“You two know each other?” Valkyrie inquired.

“Yeah.” Felix replied. “Grim used to be a member of a PMC called Fenrir. At times, the CIA and Fenrir worked together in joint operations involving taking down SPECTRE and other terrorist organizations.” He looked at Grim. “I thought you died when Fenrir was gone.”

“I survived, luckily. Long story.” Grim said. He looked at the destruction that was made, seeing all of the dead SPECTRE soldiers. “I think we cleared the whole town.”

Felix used Valkyrie’s goggles to scan the area. “Yeah, we have. But I see a group of humvees arriving plus a helicopter above them, but they’re not hostiles. I could see a symbol on one of the cars that’s not from SPECTRE.”

“Must be Future Foundation.” Grim guessed.

“Let’s wait for them.” Valkyrie suggested.

The trio waited for the helicopter and humvees to arrive. When they showed up, the trio noticed they weren’t SPECTRE reinforcements. They were soldiers from the American branch of the Future Foundation. The humvees and the helicopter had the American Future Foundation symbol on them.

“Good, they showed up.” Grim said while looking at the Future Foundation soldiers. The captain who was an African-American man and had short black hair exited out of a humvee and saw Felix, Valkyrie, and Grim.

The captain looked at Grim. “Colonel Grim!” He saluted. “I’m Captain Hawkins! We heard an explosion and were sent to investigate it!”

“At ease captain. The explosion was because of these two.” Grim told him. “They rescued me.”

Hawkins looked at Felix and recognized him. “Felix, it’s been a while man.” He said while smiling.

“Yeah it sure has.” Felix smiled while he nodded. “It’s great to see you again.”

Valkyrie looked at Felix. “Does everybody know you? You must be pretty popular.” She remarked.

Felix chuckled and said, “Hawkins was a member of the DEA, and would sometimes assist me on my past missions.” He looked at Hawkins. “By the way, this is Valkyrie.”

“Valkyrie? The Future Foundation has heard of you.” Hawkins said.

“Really?” Valkyrie asked.

“Yep, we’ve been looking for you. The boss wanted to see if you want to volunteer. Why don’t you two hop on and we’ll take you guys to a Future Foundation compound and have a convoy take you guys to the American Future Foundation headquarters.”

“Where’s it located?” Valkyrie questioned.

“In Mount Rushmore, South Dakota. It’s gonna be a pretty long ride.” Hawkins answered.

“I’ll go.” Felix said to Hawkins. He looked at Valkyrie. “You should come too.” He suggested to her. “I’m sure the Future Foundation needs someone like you.”

“Besides, the Future Foundation needs heroes to band together and bring SPECTRE to their downfall.” Grim said to Valkyrie.

“The more, the better.” Hawkins said.

Valkyrie looked at the men with her. She felt praise coming from them. This proposal from them is something she didn’t want to reject, so she decided to tag along with them.

“Alright, why not.” Valkyrie said. “I have a car parked outside of this town. Let me go to it and I’ll follow you guys.”

“Sounds perfect. If you have equipment from a hideout, then give us the coordinates and we’ll get them for you.” Hawkins offered.

“Sure thing.” Valkyrie nodded.

“Great, then let’s leave this dump.” Felix said. “I’ll ride with you Valkyrie.”

“Sounds good.” Valkyrie nodded.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Grim said to them.

“Yeah, see ya Grim.” Felix said.

________________________________________

Felix and Valkyrie went back to the Buick GSX and got inside after they stored their equipment away.

Valkyrie noticed Felix handing back her goggles. “Oh, thanks.” She said while grabbing the goggles.

“You did good kid.” Felix said to Valkryie.

“You too.” Valkyrie said. “We made a great team today. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Felix smiled. “I’m sure we’ll have great adventures together. I’m looking forward to it Valkyrie.”

“Arimura.” Valkyrie said.

“What?”

“Arimura. My name is Ayumi Arimura.”

“Ah, well then, take your mask off and let me see your true identity.”

Valkyrie slowly took off her mask. Now, Felix saw Valkyrie’s real face.

She was a young Japanese woman and she had dark blue bob cut hair. She looked at Felix. “So, satisfied?”

“Yeah, I am.” Felix said while nodding. “Should I keep calling you Valkyrie or Arimura?”

“Just call me Arimura. But don’t call me Ayumi, I don’t want people thinking we’re a couple or something like that.”

“Oh right.” Felix said. “Japanese people prefer to be called by their last names unless they’re family or really close.”

Ayumi started up the Buick GSX and said, “It’s fine if you accidentally call me by my first name. It can be a common mistake for foreigners.”

They were now on the road and were now following the Future Foundation members.

While Ayumi was driving, Felix began to do some small talk. “So Arimura, what was your life like before all this started?”

Ayumi hesitated to answer. She had regrets. She did things in the past that she felt guilty about, and she didn’t feel like talking about them right now.

“I...I don’t wanna talk about it. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just not comfortable talking about it.” Ayumi told him. “Maybe another time?”

“Of course.” Felix nodded.

“What about you? I know you were from the CIA, but what was your life like outside of it?”

Felix shrugged. “Not much really. I always did CIA work during my time. I did fell in love once with a woman.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, her name was Della. She was murdered though, hours after our wedding ceremony.”

Ayumi formed a shocked look on her face. “Damn, I’m so sorry. Who was the person’s name who killed her?”

“Franz Sanchez.” Felix replied. “He was a drug cartel leader from Central America. He wasn’t there when he killed her. His guys did it. I got beaten to death, and almost get eaten by a shark. James Bond avenged her death for me. I tell ya, that guy is the greatest person I’ve ever met.”

“Seems like you guys treat each other like brothers.” Ayumi said.

“Yeah, our friendship is that close. I’m thankful for meeting him. He suffered a lot after his wife got killed after his wedding. What happened to Della kind of brought back those memories to him.” Felix looked at the sunny sky. “I’m looking forward to reuniting with him. I’m hoping he’s doing okay.”


End file.
